


The children of Sparda

by koy4i



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Hoenstly they're all into each other, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nero Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, OC has anger issues, Original Character(s), Please excuse my tags, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Semi Slow Burn, Sibling Incest, So Does Everyone, The whole fic isn't smut I swear, Triplets, Uncle/Nephew Incest, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koy4i/pseuds/koy4i
Summary: Sparda and Eva looked down at their newborn children, the triplets sleeping peacefully in their arms. "Did you make up your mind on their names?" Sparda asked his fatigued wife, who gently nodded and looked at her youngest child. "Dante..." she gently stroked his cheek before moving onto the middle child. "Vergil..." she gave him the same treatment before ending on her oldest child. "Katherine..."
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Patreon! I write one-shots made specifically for an individual that isn't posted, they're only for your eyes!   
> https://www.patreon.com/koy4i
> 
> This story makes changes to the canon timeline and universe! Some characters are OOC because of this. This fic will also include incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it! Hate comments will be removed!

It seemed that even in the womb, Dante and Vergil were causing trouble for their sister. While the two boys shared an egg, they seemed to eat up all the nutrition, giving little to spare for their sister. As their birth came around, the girl was the first to be born, followed by the two boys. Eva's body had taken a large toll giving birth, she thought she'd have a moment of peace, but the world had other plans. Her motherly instincts seemed to kick in as she brought her daughter to her chest, comparing her boys' size to the girl. "She's so small..." she mumbled worriedly, only for panic to settle in as her daughter's face slowly turned a blueish shade. "W-What's happening to her?!" Eva shouted, Sparda coming over to inspect and feel the same dread his wife was feeling. Their worst nightmare had set in. It seemed that her lack of nourishment caused their daughter's body to be unable to sustain itself. Sparda thought for a moment and took his daughter from Eva, taking her to another room. "Look after the boys, love." he told her before leaving, bringing his child with him as he walked out of the room.

Several minutes later, he came back, a soft and tired smile gracing his sharp features as he put the small girl back in his wife's embrace. "How...?" she asked weakly, still fatigued. "It matters not love... She's alive and well." Sure enough, her face had gone back to the same pale shade as her body and she was now softly breathing. Sparda and Eva looked down at their newborn children, the triplets sleeping peacefully in their arms. "Did you make up your mind on their names?" Sparda asked his fatigued wife, who gently nodded and looked at her youngest child. "Dante..." she gently stroked his cheek before moving onto the middle child. "Vergil..." she gave him the same treatment before ending on her oldest child. "Katherine..."

~~~

A five-year-old Katherine was sitting in her brother's room, playing with her favorite teddy bear while her brother silently read a book next to her. Suddenly, the youngest of the triplets burst in, running over to his sister and tugging on her arm. "Kat! Let's go play!" "Not now~ I'm playing with V!" Dante scrunched up his nose, looking around the room. "V?" His sister held up her teddy bear to his face. "V!" Kat wasn't sure if Dante was jealous she'd named her teddy bear after their brother, who Dante certainly didn't get along with, or if he was angry that she preferred to play with a stuffed animal above him. "That's no fun! You can bring him outside and play with me anyways!" "I don't wanna!" Kat glared at her brother, wishing he'd leave her alone for a moment. "Please~" Dante persisted, finally making Vergil react. "Just leave it alone Dante, she clearly doesn't wanna play with you." Dante bit his lip in annoyance, suddenly grinning like he got a genius idea. Without warning, he grabbed the teddy bear from his sister's hands, running out of the room with it and laughing as his sister bolted after him while yelling at him to stop. "Give him back!" Dante only laughed further, continuing to run until they were outside. "See, now we can play outside!" he held the teddy bear above him, knowing his sister couldn't reach as far as him due to her small frame. "Dante, give him back!" Kat was starting to tear up, trying to jump up to reach her teddy bear. 

Somehow she managed to grab the leg of it, forcing Dante to lower his hand, not letting go of it. "Let him go!" she yanked on the teddy. "Only if you play with me!" Dante yanked it back. "No, you're a big meanie!" The world seemed to slow down for a moment as the two siblings yanked on the teddy bear at the same time, the stuffed animal coming apart with a loud _rip,_ stuffing flying out into the air. For a moment, neither of them moved, but it was finally Dante who awkwardly went towards his sister. "I-I'm really sorry Kat, I didn't mean to ruin your-" he was cut off by an almost primal scream coming from his sister, her eyes no longer the icy blue that the siblings shared, but instead glowing red. Kat had never felt so angry before, feeling her mind go blank and her vision darken as demonic energy filled up her system, the only thing on her mind was hurting her brother back. Clenching her fists, she blacked out entirely, her body moving on its own as she let her demon take over. She grabbed her brother's collar, pulling on it and throwing Dante through the window of their home into the living room like he was a ball of cotton. Dante groaned on the floor, still stunned by what was happening, feeling the sting of glass piercing his skin. Kat jumped through the window as well, practically pouncing on her brother and grabbing his head, slamming it into the floor repeatedly while growling like an animal. Dante couldn't do anything but lay there, his whole world spinning around him as his sister did her best to paint their living room with his blood as Dante heard an audible _crack_ from the wood underneath his head. 

As soon as the glass had broken and Kat had shifted, Sparda had felt the new demonic presence. Once he got to the living room, he was horrified to see his oldest child practically killing his youngest. "Katherine!" he yelled out, running towards the two children, said girl looking up with a growl, eyes still glowing red and fists bloodied. Without hesitating, Kat's instincts told her to attack the larger prey, wanting more of a fightback, so she pounced on her father, trying her best to punch, kick, scratch and bite at him, all attempts futile as Sparda kept her restrained, his wife finally entering the room and screaming. "Oh my god, Dante!" she ran over to the bloody mess that was Dante, pulling him up off the floor and taking him to his bedroom, looking back once to see her daughter ferociously screaming and kicking, trying to make her father bleed to no avail. As Eva walked out of the living room with Dante in her arms, she met Vergil in the hallway, the boy peeking into the living room and watched with big eyes as his sister was screaming. "Mother..." he started, only to be ushered away by Eva. "Not now, Vergil, come help your brother." "Did Katherine do that...?" he asked as he followed his mother. "I'm afraid so..."

It wasn't until an hour later that Sparda managed to calm his daughter down, her eyes returning to their usual icy blue, chest heaving as she came back to reality and looked around her. "Daddy...? What's going on...?" Sparda only hushed her, cradling her in his arms while she slowly realized what she had done, the memories of her teddy bear coming back to her. "D-Did I hurt Dante?! Daddy, what did I do?!" she started to panic, looking down at the shattered glass, her bloodied hands and the crack on the floorboards where she had beaten Dante's head in. "Sh... Do not fret over it child." He tried to soothe her, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Daddy..." she cried, gripping his shirt tightly, smearing the blood all over it. 

Hours later, Dante was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the shards of glass plucked out of him and bandages wrapped around his head. In her own room, Kat was being cradled by Vergil on her bed, crying into his chest, the feeling of guilt overwhelming her with every breath she took while Vergil tried to calm her down. In his study, Sparda and his wife were silently fighting, Eva wanting to know why her daughter suddenly turned into an animal and why her son would most likely be stuck in bed for a week. "How could this happen? You said their demon shift was harmless, that they would still be themselves!" Eva was frantic, pacing back and forth in the office. Sparda could only sigh and shake his head, knowing exactly why and how this had happened. "It's my fault, love. I caused this on the day they were born." He said solemnly, stopping Eva in her tracks. "What...?" she paused and thought back to when he had walked away with their child. "Dear... What did you do to her that day?" she asked, approaching her husband, who looked away almost shamefully. "I did what I had to save our daughter's life." "Which is what?" he sighed, taking Eva's hands in his own and squeezing. "I... I infused her with magic in hopes that it would heal her. It did, but it seems it caused damage to her demon side as well. From what I could tell, her demon is no longer in her own control. It's a being of its own, one without consciousness. It's primal and bloodthirsty." Eva felt hopeless as she let herself be pulled into an embrace by the demon in front of her. "What will happen to her...?" "In time, she might learn control... But until then, we'll have to cope. And teach the boys to handle her tantrums..."

~~~

Katherine watched as her father was outside helping Dante and Vergil train with the two blades he had given them, pouting somewhat at the fact that she wasn't allowed to join them. _"We don't want you to hurt your brothers again, or yourself for that matter. But your father's teaching you magic, isn't he?"_ her mother had told her, but the little girl had only puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. _"It's not the same, mom."_

She looked back to the glass in front of her, repeating the same exercise her father had told her to over and over again, humming silently to herself as she did so. All she had to do was make the shadow under the glass lift it up into the air and then put it back down. It was easy for her, as easy as stretching out her own arm, controlling shadows had turned out to be her 'expertise' as her father had called it. But no matter how much she enjoyed the jealous faces of her brothers as she showed them whatever new thing she learned, she couldn't help but feel left out when their father would teach her brothers to fight. It pulled on her heartstrings and she was sure her parents knew. But such was life. She was stuck with a broken demon and some magic while her brothers inherited two of their father's own swords. How could she not feel jealous? Losing her concentration for a moment, the shadow holding the glass up went back to its normal state, dropping the glass back to the table with a thud. Fortunately, it didn't break, but it was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. 

~~~

The flames were getting bigger and bigger, Eva doing her best to pull her children along with her and avoid the demons attacking their home, her husband nowhere to be seen after he went out to fend off the attackers. Pushing her children into a closet, she gave each of them a kiss on the head. "You need to hide. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave! I need to find your father. I promise we'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be strong you three, take care of each other. Dante, Vergil, keep your sister safe. Katherine, take care of your brother's be a big girl... a woman, huh?" The three children nodded, teary-eyed and holding each other tightly as their mother spoke. "If I don't return, you must run. Change your names and forget your past. Start new lives somewhere with new names. A new beginning for you. Just... Promise me you'll take care of each other." They nodded again, Eva closing the door to the closet before running off to find her husband, the triplets doing their best to stay quiet and huddled together in the closet. Within a few moments, they heard their mother scream.

The fires went out and within a day or two, all movements outside the closet had stopped. The three children stepped outside, hungry, tired, exhausted from standing up so long and scarred from seeing and hearing things no 8-year-olds should have to see and hear. "Mommy...? Daddy...?" Kat held onto her brothers' hands tightly as they walked around the house, finding no remnants of either parent. They made their way to their father's study, or what was left of it, Vergil immediately taking charge and grabbing the big chest in one of the corners and pulling out the two swords their father had left for Dante and Vergil. Granted, the boys had only trained with their father for around two years or so, but still, they would need them. "Dante." he said simply, handing his brother the heavy sword before grabbing the elegant katana from the chest and standing up. "Come on. We should leave before more of those pests come around." But something about the box drew Kat in. She approached it, walking past Vergil, who looked at her strangely. "Katherine, we need to leave." "Stop calling me that..." she mumbled, much more preferring her nickname. "I just wanna see something..." she looked inside the chest and pulled out a few books and finally a big cloth, revealing another sword underneath it all. Much like Vergil had described the Yamato reacting to himself the first time he saw it, it called to her. "Dad had another sword?" Dante seemed curious about it, walking closer to his sister and looking over her shoulder. On top of the blade was an envelope with the elegant handwriting of their father saying ' _Katherine_.' She opened it and pulled out a note, reading it closely. 

_"My dear Katherine. I know you've been complaining that I only gave blades to your brothers, maybe you think I feel you're not good enough, you might even think I did it because I prefer them over you. While I've been teaching you about the magic I gave you, the truth is, I've been working on something special for you and your... Circumstances. As I'm writing this, I can feel the presence of demons approaching the mansion. I suspect they'll attack within an hour or so. I'm afraid I won't be able to give this to you myself, you'll have to forgive me for that. I didn't even get the time to name it. I know your mother and I told you to stay away from violence, but it certainly makes your mother sleep better at night, knowing I don't intend for my daughter to go unarmed while her brothers are not. After all, I can't have the oldest child of Sparda be defenseless. Above all else, know that your mother and I couldn't be prouder of you and your brothers."_

Kat grabbed the scabbard of the blade, inspecting it for a moment. It was a simple one, hard dark leather with metal accents and a belt attached to it. She stood up, a determined look on her face as she unsheathed the blade, pulling out a beautiful red rapier. The guard looked like two wings in dark metal, with a brilliant purple gem in the middle. The loop guard was the same dark metal, almost resembling a bird stretching out its wings. The rapier's handle was wrapped in leather and finished off with a pommel that held a deep blue gem. The blade was wider than the typical rapier, making it efficient in slashing and stabbing, the metal was a brilliant red color. Kat put it back in its scabbard and held it in her arms, the blade still a little long for her to keep on her hip. Vergil looked at his siblings impatiently, not wanting them to get caught out by more demons. "Let's go. Now." "You're just jealous we're getting second-hand blades and she got a new one." Dante grinned and followed his brother, taking every chance he could to push his buttons. "Nonsense." Vergil muttered, looking back to make sure Kat was following. "Sure you aren't, big brother. I bet you wish father made you a blade like... Like... Hey Kat, what's that thing called?" she shrugged as she followed the two of them, gripping the scabbard tightly as she walked until she was next to Dante. "He didn't get a chance to name it..." she mumbled, looking down at the blade. "Then name it." Vergil said, his eyes locked on whatever was in front of them. "What?" "Every blade needs a name, Katherine. So give it one." "Just Kat..." she mumbled at her brother, knowing he'd never stop using her full name. She brought the blade up to her eye line and pulled it out a little from the scabbard, looking at the now exposed base of the blade. Their mother's words echoed in her mind as they walked. _"Start new lives." "A new beginning."_ She shook her head, putting the blade back fully and staying silent as Dante looked at her curiously, waiting for a name. "Genesis." She finally said, earning a slight smirk from Vergil. "Where'd you learn such a big word?" he asked, clearly amused at the confused face of Dante. "What's it mean?" the youngest asked, clearly not catching on. "The start of something new."

~~~

"Come on Kat, put some weight into your blows!" Dante taunted her as they sparred with each other, only earning an eye roll from his sister. "Easy for you to say! I'm 4 foot tall, you ass." she retorted, sprinting back in for another blow, this time blocking the Rebellion with Genesis, before swiftly kicking her brother in his gut. He backed up a few steps, holding his stomach while wheezing. "Maybe not _that_ much weight behind it." he grunted out, causing Kat to laugh at him. Despite her small stature, she was still half-demon, a half-demon who knew how to pack a punch. "You gonna cry, you big baby?" she said in a childish voice, raising Genesis to prepare for Dante's next attack. Her eyes traveled to where Vergil was sitting and reading his usual poem collection, looking to see if he was watching them, silently wanting his approval. He looked up and looked at the still hunched over Dante, then back to Kat, giving her a small smile of approval, causing her to go all warm inside. "Right, I'll get you back for that one." "Come and try, _baby brother_." Dante growled and sprinted forward for another attack while Kat laughed at how easy it was to rile him up.

~~~

Kat was really unsure about how to handle this one. Vergil was alone in the motel room they had rented, high fever and groaning at every movement he made. During the past day or two, he had gotten progressively worse, and in the end, it had been the scent coming from the middle sibling that helped them figure out what was happening. Vergil had entered his first heat. Never before had the triplets been so happy that demons teach their young about the birds and the bees early. Otherwise, they would be completely lost. All three of them knew what Vergil really needed. It wasn't that hard to figure out. But then again, Dante and Vergil could never get along long enough for them to actually get into things and the last thing they needed was for Vergil to become a little too aggressive towards Kat and she'd lose control and rip his leg off. The last time Kat had gone inside to give him food, he'd actually just tried jumping her, Dante having to pull him off of her so he wouldn't get a chance to lose it completely. "Verge, I'm coming in." Kat said softly, bringing a bottle of water with her for him. "No, stay out." "Don't be an idiot." she opened the door to the room slightly and slid inside, walking over to her brother and helping him sit up. "God Verge, you're burning up..." she mumbled, opening the water bottle and gently placing it against her brother's lips, helping him drink. "You shouldn't be in here Katherine..." "Just Kat, you idiot." she mumbled, grabbing the cloth they had placed in a bowl of water next to him. She gently wiped away the sweat from his face, Vergil making a soft humming noise in appreciation. "I guess we should be glad all three of us aren't like this at the same time, huh?" she joked lightly, helping Vergil lay back down. "I suppose it's better this way." he mumbled, turning onto his side, so he was facing his sister. 

Suddenly, another wave of heat came of Vergil, causing him to arch his back and groan in pain, feeling like his whole body was lit on fire. "Shit Verge, you can't keep going like this..." "G-Get Dante in here...!" he said through pained groans. "He's in town. He won't be back until tonight." she said, half panicked, her heart breaking at the sight of her little brother in such pain. "J-Just let me help you!" she hissed at him as another wave of heat came of him, clearly causing him more pain than before. "T-Too dangerous." Vergil gripped the sheets underneath him, letting out another pained howl. Finally having enough, Kat scooted closer on the bed, grabbing a fistful of the shirt Vergil was wearing and yanked him up harshly, pulling him in and pressing their lips together, shocking Vergil for a moment before he pushed her away, a low growl escaping his lips. "Stop." "I wasn't asking for permission dickhead." she growled right back at him. She could see Vergil's vision darken, suddenly pulling her back down onto the bed and pinning her down on it, a hand on her throat. "I won't tolerate that tone _Katherine_." "Just Kat." she said in the same sarcastic tone as before, causing another growl to come out of Vergil, who was giving in to his demonic urges. The hand around her throat tightened and he reached down to sniff at her neck, cutting off her air supply as he did so. "S-Shit Verge..." she managed to say, not expecting him to become too aggressive so fast. "You _will_ submit." he growled at her, nibbling at the base of her neck, but refraining from biting down, still lucid enough to know better than to mark his sister as his mate impulsively. "Y-Yes Vergil..."

~~~

Dante was the second one to enter his heat, just a few months after Vergil had his, only this time Dante had Vergil to lean on since he had already come of age according to demonic tradition. Dante had made sure to put up a good fight though, even through his heat-induced desperation the last thing he wanted was to let Vergil get his way. But in the end, it had become clear that Vergil was the alpha of their little pack, hell, even Kat's more primal side was wary of him. But no matter how much it bugged Vergil, Kat was still the one who took care of the three of them outside of the boys' heats. Regardless of her small stature, she was still the oldest and thus, she felt a need to make sure her brothers were fine. 

~~~

Once Kat's heat rolled around things got progressively more complicated. The hormonal change that comes with a demon's heat was known to cause a few mood swings, but when your mood swings turn you into a rage-filled killing machine, it wasn't something you just brushed past. Not to mention that the times that she lashed out it took both of her brothers to keep her pinned down to the point where she wouldn't hurt them or herself. Not only could they not leave her alone due to the heat, but due to Vergil's possessive nature Kat was prone to lashing out randomly while they were going at it, practically forcing Dante to be present at all times as well as a safeguard. 

On a more positive note, it seemed like it brought Dante and Vergil closer together, somehow reminding the two idiots that they were still brothers despite their differences. During one of their breaks in the middle of Kat's heat, the three were simply cuddling in bed, Vergil reading the usual poem book while Dante and Kat were in a ferocious battle of 'rock, paper, scissor'. Suddenly putting his book down, Vergil gave Dante a rather pointed look, like they had planned something. Kat gave them a suspicious look as Dante got up and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling a long navy blue box out of it. "So..." Dante started, trying to contain his grin as he handed the box to Kat. "We know we said no birthday gifts." "And the fact that our birthday was a month ago but go on." Kat said, clearly catching onto what Dante was getting at. "Well... We got you something anyway." Vergil stayed silent, sitting back and letting Dante take the brunt of the anger that was sure to come from Kat, who definitely _did not_ like receiving gifts. "You didn't." she narrowed her eyes at him, Dante starting to get nervous, not because he thought she would go into her rage mode, but because Kat was even scarier when it was truly her who was angry and not her other side. "What our little brother neglected to tell you is that we wanted to give you something as a thank you. For everything." She started blushing as she heard Vergil's words, looking away to avoid eye contact. "You don't have to say thanks... I'm your big sis... It's my job." she mumbled, taking the box from her brother and gently opening it, revealing a beautiful silver chain with a little bat pendant on it. Kat gasped in awe, taking it out of the box and observing it, suddenly throwing herself at Dante in a hug while saying "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over. Dante couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, pulling her off of him as Vergil took the necklace from her hands, motioning for her to turn around. She followed his instructions and felt him reach over and put the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad you found it to your liking." he said with a soft smile, earning him a tackle-hug as well. "We figured you'd like it, seeing as you're still in your little emo-phase. That and seeing as Verge and I have the amulets from mom we figured you'd like one too." Dante teased her, laughing a little as he saw her pout and hide her blushing cheeks in the crook of Vergil's neck. She wasn't emo, she just liked dyeing her hair and preferred the colors black, red, green and blue. "Thank you..." she mumbled again, still hiding her face in her brother's neck. Vergil laughed gently at his sister, rubbing her back as he spoke. "Happy 17th birthday you little monster." 

Once they were back to cuddling in bed, Kat still mesmerized by the beautiful pendant, Vergil sighed a little and ran a hand through his brother's hair absentmindedly. Dante hummed in approval, resting his head on his brother's chest while practically purring at the comforting touch. Kat looked up and smiled at the two of them, scooting up a little and resting her head below Dante's, tracing small circles on Vergil's bare stomach. "Hey Verge..." she said softly, not looking up in fear that she might not dare ask. "Hm?" "Now that I've entered my heat... Will you mark us?" Vergil stayed quiet for a few moments before sighing again. "Katherine, you know that's _permanent_." She sighed a little. "Just Kat." Dante looked up and snuggled into the crook of Vergil's neck. "We want to." Kat sat up and looked at her brother with determined eyes. "You're the only one I want to be mated with. Not to mention you and Dante are the only ones who can handle me when I, you know..." she looked to the side, still embarrassed about her demonic side and the damage she could do. "You two..." Vergil mumbled, reaching up to cup Kat's cheek while his other hand still petted Dante's head. "Alright..." he smiled softly, pulling Kat in for a kiss while his hand continued to pet Dante.

~~~

"Dante you imbecile!" Vergil practically screamed, holding a bleeding Kat in his arms while Dante jammed his sword into the ground. "You're babying her Verge, it's just a scratch." "He's right, I'm fine." she said, gritting her teeth as she tried to move her left arm, the wound from where Dante had managed to cut her pretty bad with the Rebellion. "He shouldn't be putting you in danger like this!" Vergil insisted, clearly upset. "You're too careful Verge." "You're not careful enough Dante." The two brothers had a staring match, Vergil helping Kat get back on her feet. "Stop it you two! I'm fine, it's nothing." Kat tried to diffuse the situation but was ignored by both boys. "Your recklessness is the only thing that keeps hurting her, when will you learn?" Vergil hissed at his brother. "Well, she won't learn anything if you keep coddling her like a child." Dante hissed back. "So almost cutting her arm off is supposed to help her?" "God fucking dammit, I said I was fine! It's already healing!" Kat yelled, getting in between the both of them before they could draw their swords and fight for real. Despite being mated with each other, the two somehow found a way to fight with each other. Vergil let out a grunt before turning around and walking away from the two of them. "Verge where are you going?" Kat asked worriedly, moving to follow her brother, but was stopped by Dante, who grabbed her wrist. "Let him go and cool off." She pulled her hand away, walking off in the direction where Vergil had gone too. "I can't just let him go Dante. I'm your big sister, I gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." she gave her brother a gentle smile before turning back around and trying to catch up with her brother. 

Somehow Vergil had managed to get quite far ahead, leading Kat to think that he must've used the Yamato to transport himself somewhere. "Come on Verge, where are you...?" she mumbled to herself, sniffing the air in an attempt to catch his familiar scent. While she didn't smell Vergil, she did smell other demons, plenty of them and close to her. Instinctively her hand went to her waist to draw her rapier, but she quickly realized she had left it back at camp. "Shit..." she clenched her fists, closing her eyes and focusing on where she was sensing the demonic presence. She moved quickly, raising her right hand and piercing a riot right through its heart with a spike formed by a nearby shadow. Turning around, she did the same to a riot behind her before a stronger presence made itself known. Emerging from the trees came a rather large demon, sword scraping along the ground as more riots came with it. "Sparda..." the demon breathed out, raising his sword and pointing it at her. Several riots moved to pounce on her, but she quickly reacted by raising shadow-spikes all around her, killing them before they could land. A few riots she could handle, but that the demon was out of her league and she knew it her arm was injured, she was exhausted from her fight with Dante earlier. But none of that mattered, she just needed to find an opportunity to escape. She focused as much of her magic as she could, her eyes changing into a glowing yellow as she raised both hands and formed the shadows under the demon into chains that quickly bound it to the ground. But within a moment her focus was broken by more riots jumping her. She was not quick enough to make more spikes. Instead, she jumped forward into a somersault, landing on one knee and looking back to see the riots scramble back to their feet. 

Her already injured arm suddenly gets grabbed by the demon, the chains that once bound it weakened by Kat's lack of concentration. It gripped her arm hard, causing her to scream out loudly in pain, her primal side slowly starting to come forward. "Must... Bring back..." the demon breathed out, starting to walk further into the forest, Kat kicking and screaming the whole time. Before long, her eyes had turned red, fangs and claws ready to tear the demon apart, only for it to react quickly and knock her out with a swift blow to the head. 

Outside the forest, both brothers had heard Kat's scream, instantly bolting towards the source of the sound. By the time they caught up with the sound, they had cut their way through quite a few riots, finding the demon about to carry their sister through a Hell Gate. "Katherine!" Vergil yelled, watching as his sister weakly opened her eyes to look at her brothers. "Dante... Vergil... Help..." she managed to say, shakily raising a hand as the demon ignored the two half-demons and just walked through the portal. "Must... Bring back... Mundus... Queen..." it breathed out before stepping through, the gate closing before either brother could get there. "NO!" Dante screamed, slamming his hand against the now solid rock of the gate. "FUCK! SHIT!" he continued while Vergil just stood there frozen. "How could you let this happen...?" he asked his brother, who was still trying to punch his way through the rock. Dante turned around, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Me...? Me?! I'm not the one who left!" "Then why was she alone!?" "She went looking for you!" Vergil lashed out at his brother, Yamato already drawn in his hand, Dante barely having any time to raise Rebellion to block. "You just let her wander off on her own?!" The two continued to scream and fight back and forth, eventually both too exhausted to continue. "We have to get her back... _I_ have to get her back." Vergil said to himself, composing himself and starting to walk away from his brother. "Hold up! Where do you think you're going?" Dante yelled at him, clearly still angry and itching for a fight. "To find a way to get our sister back. "She's gone, Verge. That thing took her to the underworld." Dante said, remembering all the times their father lectured them on the underworld and how he had sealed it off. The moment the gate closed Dante knew his sister was gone. "I'll find a way _little brother_. And I won't let you get in my way of doing so."

~~~

Kat awoke in a white void, her head hurting like no tomorrow. "Where...?" she didn't know how long she'd been out or where she was, the last thing she could remember was being taken through the Hell Gate. After that it was all a blur. She started to wander around the void, blinking away the tears in her eyes as she started to miss her brothers dearly, tracing the mating mark on her neck with her hand. "Vergil... Dante..." 

~~~

She didn't know how long she'd been in that white void, it felt like no time at all had passed, but Kat knew better than that. All of a sudden she could hear the distant screams of someone. A voice distinctly male. "Kyrie! I swear I'll get us out of here!" Before she knew it, the origin of the scream had fallen right in front of her feet. She tilted her head and leaned forward, looking at the face of whoever it was. He looked strikingly familiar to her brothers', causing her to feel the same sadness as before. But she knew it wasn't them. He shared some facial features and hair color, yes, but he also looked to be around their age. The glowing arm was just the icing on the cake. "Kid...?" she asked gently, rocking his shoulder a little. Groggily he opened his eyes, looking at the blue-haired girl over him. "You're not... Kyrie...?" "I'm afraid not." she giggled a little at the confusion on his face. "Where am I?" he asked, Kat extending a hand and pulling him up to his feet. "Beats me... Though my guess is Limbo." Once again he looked confused. "How do I get out?" "If I knew, I wouldn't be here." the two walked around aimlessly in silence, neither of them knowing how much time was passing. "So... What's your name kid?" "Nero... And I'm not a kid! Besides, you look to be half my age!" Kat couldn't help but laugh, knowing she certainly did not look her age. Being 5 feet tall at 18 years old guaranteed that for her. "Nero, huh... I'm Katherine. Though if you call me anything but Kat you'll be dead for real." he laughed a little and nodded. "Well, Kat, how did you end up he-" he was cut off by the sound of another man shouting. _"Time to wake up kid!"_ Came the voice echoing in the white void. "Dante?" Nero asked out loud, causing Kat's heart to practically stop. "Dante? Silver hair? Red coat? Think's he's God's gift to humanity?" "Yeah, that would be him." Kat burst out laughing, confusing the other boy. Suddenly Nero started to fade away slowly, stopping Kat's laughing. "What's happening to me?" he asked, looking down at his fading hands. "Where do you think silly? Don't you have a girl to save? Kyrie?" Nero blushed and looked to the side, his body fading even further. "Oh, Nero one last thing." "What?" "Tell Dante I said hi."

~~~

She continued to wander around the void, thinking back it felt like she had just gotten there as if no time at all had passed, but she knew that was impossible. Suddenly she felt something. Looking down at her hands, she noticed them starting to fade, much as Nero's had earlier. "Why now...?" she asked herself as her body faded further.

~~~

Kat opened her eyes, vision blurred and head pounding. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was Dante and Vergil fighting, then her fight with the riots, the demon... Then blank. Nothing. Looking around herself, she noticed she was lying in the lap of someone, with still blurry eyes she looked up, seeing the sharp features of an older man, silver hair framing his face and icy blue, glassy eyes looking down at her while two hands held a tight grip on her body. She frowned, the man looked so familiar, so much like her brothers, but that was impossible. The man holding her was at least twice her age, if not more. "Kat? Hey you awake?" "Who... Are you...?" she groggily said, blinking a few times to try and clear up her vision. "You're actually here." the man said, a few tears falling from his face. Kat frowned, her vision going back to normal. She took in the features of the man, then her eyes wandered over to the sword strapped on his back. "The Rebellion...?" she mumbled, shifting her gaze from the sword to the man a few times before her eyes widened. "D-Dante...?" "Yeah... I'm here..." he mumbled, bringing her up into a tight hug. "You're... You're so old." she said, still not comprehending what was happening. "No need to rub it in." he joked through his tears, holding her in a tight hug like she was going to disappear at any given moment. "But how...?" "Nero over there killed the demon that took you away... It must've severed whatever bond was keeping you in Limbo." she was confused. Nero? Who was Nero? She had been stuck in Limbo? That was impossible, just a few minutes ago the demon had taken her through the gate, right? "H-How long...?" "25 years..." her heart might as well have stopped right there. "25 years?!" she pushed herself off her brother and stumbled for a little, her legs not quite doing what she wanted. 25 years? She had missed out on a quarter of her brothers' lives? 

Once she had calmed down, somewhat at least, she started to collect her thoughts. If Dante was here, where was Vergil? "Dante... Where is he?" she didn't need to say his name, he knew exactly who she had meant. "Kat listen... Some things happened while you were gone..." "Where. Is. Our. Brother." she could feel the anger rising in her, trying to calm herself down. "It's a long story..." he pointed up towards the large white tree that definitely did not fit in with the rest of the city. The myriad of demonic energy Kat could feel certainly explained it. "You're gonna tell me everything on our way to that thing. You hear me?" she ordered, starting to walk in the direction of the white structure. "Kat wait!" she turned around in time to catch whatever it was Dante had thrown at her. Looking at the object in her hands, she instantly recognized it as Genesis. "You kept it?" she sounded surprised. "How could I not? You'd need it when I got you back wouldn't you?" Kat laughed a little at her brother and shook her head, strapping the belt on the sheathe around her waist. Drawing the blade from the scabbard she inspected it, pleased to find not a single chip in its edge. She concentrated, focusing her magic into it, causing it to glow bright red. "Still got it..." she told herself, putting the blade back and turning around to look at her brother and Nero. "Let's go get our brother."


	2. Prologue part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be Dante's version of events starting from DMC3! Enjoy! The next chapter will continue with the events of DMC5!

It had been a year. A year since his sister was taken away. A year since his brother left him. Dante wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react at this point. There he was, standing at the top of the Temen-ni-gru, his brother in front of him. It was almost comical. They hadn’t spoken in a year and suddenly, some old man sends a horde of demons at him and “invites” him here.

“You showed up.” He says, turning his head slightly so he could look at Dante before turning around completely. Dante tried his best not to just run over to his brother and wipe that smirk off his face, drawing his gun and pointing it at Vergil lazily. “You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks and the only babe just left.” He walked back and forth while acting like he was unbothered, which, frankly, he was. He was so done with his brother at this point. “My sincerest apology brother.” He paused for a moment, looking Dante up and down and taking in how much his brother had changed in the year they’d been apart. It seemed Dante had opted not to use a shirt under his usual red coat and the addition of the guns was surprising to say the least. “I was so eager to see you, I couldn’t concentrate on preparations for the bash. Though it seems you’re just as eager to see me?” he glances at Dante’s bare stomach, which only garnered a laugh from his brother. “Whatever, at any rate, it’s been a whole year since we met. How about a kiss from your little brother?” he took a few steps closer to Vergil. “Or better yet how about a kiss from this!” he pointed one of his guns straight at his brother.

The rain continued to pour down on the brothers, neither of them moving or speaking for a few moments, just staring each other down. Finally, it was Dante who broke the silence. “So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, huh?” Vergil remained passive, only moving to use his thumb to push the Yamato out of its saya. “You got that right. Only one person missing, wouldn’t you say?” Dante could almost taste the venom in his voice. “Is this about her?” This seemed to tick Vergil off, the older sibling gritting his teeth and gripping onto the Yamato like there was no tomorrow. “Yes dammit! It’s always been about her! Because of you, she’s gone!” With that, the two brothers both ran at each other to fight.

~~~

Dante felt his back slam into one of the pillars, wheezing hard as he landed and quickly pulled out his gun, firing at his brother. Vergil expertly deflected the bullets, using the Yamato to practically swing them back at his brother, who simply cleaved them in two with the Rebellion. Vergil looked at his long and hard, breathing heavily as his usually slicked back hair had become wet and damp, hugging his face as Dante’s did, there really was no telling them apart like this. He sneered at Dante. “Why do you refuse to gain power?” Dante shakily stood up, using his sword as support. “The power of our father Sparda. Katherine had it, we both saw what she was capable of.” Dante just laughed dryly before looking at Vergil again. “Father? I don’t have a father.” That was a lie and Dante knew it. “I just don’t like you, that’s all.” Another lie. But Dante was doing his best to rile his brother up. The two clashed again, pushing their swords against each other to the point where sparks flew at the contact point.

Eventually, Vergil won the battle of strength, managing to disarm Dante and send the Rebellion flying into the air, quickly using the Yamato to stab his brother in his stomach. The two locked eyes for a moment, Dante stunned and shocked while Vergil looked at him with what might as well have been pity. “Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness.” He jammed the blade in further, Dante grunting in pain, still frozen in place. Vergil ignored the pained sounds of his brother, of his mate, and continued. “Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Not our mother. Not our sister. Let alone yourself.” He pulled the blade out, reaching forward and grabbing the amulet around Dante’s neck, holding onto it while Dante fell, breaking its chain. He looked at it for a moment before pulling a hand through his hair and once again slicking it back. He walked over to the Rebellion, grabbing it from the ground and starting to walk away.

Dante’s body felt like it was made of lead. Hearing Vergil go off with his sword, he tried to sit up, only for his brother to turn around and jam his own sword through his stomach, pinning him back to the ground limply. Vergil kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his cheek as he spoke to him. “Why do you try and stop me Dante? I’m doing this for her. Can’t you see that?” Dante could vaguely make out the voice of the same man who had come into his office earlier. “Do you finally have it?” he asked in a sharp tone. “Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken. I’ll finally have her back.” Vergil stood back up and walked away from his brother with determined steps.

Dante looked up at the sky, his vision blurred from both blood loss and the pouring rain. Something inside him stirred, like it was trying to get out but couldn’t. Suddenly a surge of energy came through him, launching the sword out of him and giving him enough of a spurt of energy to sprint at his brother, fist raised in the air. Vergil responded instantly, raising the Yamato to catch Dante’s fist, the edge of the blade driving halfway into his closed fist. “I see, a devil inside you has awakened as well.” Dante only gritted his teeth, pulled his hand out, and gripped the blade, throwing his brother into the air. Vergil managed to control himself, flipping midair and landing, ready to draw his blade and retaliate, but was stopped by the voice of the old man once more. “Wait! We should leave.” Vergil relaxed and stood back up properly. “For the moment we have all that we need.”

Dante on the other hand was breathing heavily, taking slow steps towards his brother with anger clear in his eyes. Vergil watched for a few seconds, a glimpse of sadness washing over his face for a second before he turned and walked away, jumping off the edge of the tower. As the old man left as well, Dante continued taking heavy steps, shakily dragging himself forward. Suddenly he felt another rush of energy, feeling it change his body into something different before he shifted back and passed out face-first on the ground, too exhausted to carry on.

~~~

The next time Dante and Vergil met was in the control room of the Temen-ni-gru. Dante walked into the control room, watching his brother pace around the center of it, clearly agitated. “Why isn’t this working?! Is there something missing?” he continued to pace for a moment, trying to calm himself. “Must more blood be shed?” Dante chose this moment to step in and reveal himself. “You seem to be in a bad mood.” Vergil turned around to face him, growling lowly. “Dante.” Within an instant his hand was on the handle of the Yamato. “So my mother’s amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world.” He laughed dryly, looking up to the sky as he walked a few steps. “God plan, pop.” Vergil, not moving from where he was responded. “Just the opposite actually. Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to humans as a gift.” Dante stopped walking and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me one way or the other. I won’t let you open it.” Vergil let out another growl. “Can’t you see I’m doing this for her? To bring her back!” Dante shook his head, having already given up on the thought that his sister had somehow survived in the underworld. “Don’t kid yourself Verge.” “You have no idea what you’re talking about Dante. I know the truth of why she was taken from us.” Dante stopped moving, waiting for his brother to continue. The truth? What did he mean?

“She was taken because the miserable demon, Mundus, decided he needed a mate and who better than the daughter of Sparda? She’s still alive, Dante, trapped in the underworld. That is why I’m doing this.” Dante had a hard time believing his brother. Vergil had already marked both him and their sister, there was no way someone would just snatch her, right? But even if it was true… “Even if I did believe you… You’d really doom the rest of humanity? There has to be another way.” Vergil looked at his brother coldly. “I’d kill every human being alive if it meant I got to hold her in my arms again.” Dante shook his head, clearly not getting through to his brother. “Well, since I’ve already come all this way.” He drew the Rebellion from his back, pointing the tip towards his brother. “I’m sure you have time for one more game, right?” Vergil move and started to draw the Yamato, only to stop and put it back in the saya. “Why not? After all we share the same blood. I’ll just use more of yours to undo daddy’s little spell.” He raised his hands, two gauntlets materializing around his forearms. Dante couldn’t help but laugh. “So, you want a piece of me, literally. Okay bro. Come and get it, if you can!”

~~~

Once more the two brothers had fought, their blades clashing and creating sparks as they glared at each other. This time however, they were interrupted by someone firing at the two of them. The two brothers separated and looked at the attacker, Dante quickly recognizing her. “Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it.” He said, getting back into a battle stance, clearly still wanting to beat his brother’s face in. She huffed, raising her massive rife. “Shut up!” she fired a shot at Dante, causing him to jump back and giving Vergil a chance to attack. The three of them engaged in three-way combat, the lady clearly out of her league and ending up on the ground with Vergil pressing the Yamato against her rifle. “You forced him into this!” she yelled at him, Vergil only rolling his eyes. “Is that what you think? Foolish girl.” She looks up at him as if she’s going to say something, only for Vergil to sense Dante’s incoming attack, turning around and deflecting his blade.

The two of them once again continue fighting, only stopping for a moment when the familiar voice of that damned Jester entered the control room, practically dancing his way inside. “Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed things would go so smoothly. Well done, everyone. Well done!” The Jester continued laughing, Dante holding a hand over his wounds while getting back up on his feet properly. “You!” The Jester proceeds to practically toss the lady across the room, grabbing her rifle for himself. “Don’t be a bad girl Mary. Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later! Jester’s gonna spank your butt. Spank you on the butt.” “Insane buffoon!” Vergil cried out, furious that this joke of a being was toying around and messing up his plans. “I don’t know where you came from, but you don’t belong here.” He said calmly, Yamato ready in his hand. “Now leave!” he charged at the Jester, raising Yamato to slice him in half, only for the fool to catch it between his hands. “Zowie, that was close!” The Jester continued to taunt Vergil. “But you’ve taken quite a trouncing today, haven’t you, Vergil? You could’ve chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition.” Vergil could only grit his teeth and stand his ground. “Damn you!” he hissed at the Jester, but this only seemed to please him. “You have lost…” The Jester said darkly before throwing Vergil to the side. As he looked up, Vergil could see the Jester now had the form of Arkham as he continued to speak. “… because you underestimated humans.”

The Jester took some time to toy around with Mary again, slamming her face into the ground once he was back to looking like himself. “You want to know why the spell didn’t break, hmm, Vergil? You have the two amulets and Sparda’s blood. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!” Dante had enough of the clown rambling and stood up, cutting him off. “I told you before, I don’t like anybody who had a bigger mouth than mine.” He grabbed both his guns and started firing at the clown, but the bastard was slippery, dodging every bullet in comical ways, taunting Dante as he did so. “You are wounded and weak. Even I can do…” he jumped around and was suddenly on top of Dante, jumping on his head and practically ramming it into the stone floor. “… this to you!”

The Jester changed back into Arkham, walking over to Mary on the floor. “Two amulets… a set of Sparda’s blood. Now I need one more key.” He bent down and picked up the giant rifle. “He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own devil’s blood and a mortal priestess.” He lifted the rifle and jammed it into Mary, causing her to scream out in pain. “I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!” All of a sudden he had returned to his Jester form, continuing his monologue without care if any of them were listening. “It was quite a ride you know!” He pulled the rifle back out. “If any of you had died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste! Therefore, my job was to make you battle each other to weaken you. But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure that you were kept alive. I even went so far as to dress like a complete idiot!” He looks back down at the girl, grinning. “It’s time for bed, Mary. You can visit your dear mother.” He starts laughing maniacally, giving Mary the chance to get up and kick her rifle into the air, catching it and pointing it directly at his face. “Try me.” She said simply, the Jester instantly feeling the pressure of both the Yamato and the Rebellion against the back of his neck. “It’s time for the clown to bow out, Arkham.” Vergil stated dryly, completely done with his foolishness, Dante joining in as well. “Dude, the show’s over!”

Once again, the Jester looked like Arkham, but neither of the three moved. “Impressive. I expected nothing less from the devil’s descendants. But aren’t you forgetting something Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next?” A pillar rose from the middle of the room, Arkham looking like he wanted to do nothing but grin. “Let’s welcome chaos.” He whispered, the pillar emanating a bright red light as the floor started rising, the roof opening for them. All three of them slashed forward with their weapons, only for Arkham to bend down and sweep around with his leg, all of them falling over and getting kicked off the platform by Arkham. “Just sit and wait! Wait for the birth of a new god!”

~~~

Dante and Mary, who he had decided to simply call Lady from now on, if she was gonna be rude to him he’d be rude right back, stopped their fight after Dante got the upper hand, cornering her against a wall as he walked towards her. He leaned forward and hushed his voice. “I’ll take care of him.” He backed off, Lady clearly confused about his actions. “Why do you care so much?” Dante resisted the urge to laugh. “This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds. And now my brother is trying to break that spell to get our kidnapped sister back and in turn make everything into demonville. This is my family matter too.” He stopped to look at her for a moment before continuing. “Quite frankly at first I didn’t give a damn. But because of you, and because of my sister, I know what’s important now. I know what I need to do.

~~~

The next time the brothers met was only a few hours later, during the last battle with Arkham who looked like a giant lump of pure demonic energy with a few arms sticking out here and there. One of the arms latched out to grab Dante, who had done pretty well in beating the demon in front of him. Preparing himself for the impact of the arm, Dante closed his eyes to think of a counter, only for it to now be needed when the arm suddenly wasn’t attached to the rest of the demon’s body. As Dante looked up to where the strike had come from, Dante could hear the deep raspy voice of Arkham. “What’s this?” On a broken pillar, standing up there was none other than Dante’s brother and mate, Vergil. “Damn you!” Arkham growled out. Vergil simply stood up, pointing the Yamato straight at Arkham. “I’ve come to retrieve my power. My purpose with it is far greater than yours. You can’t handle it.”

He jumped off the pillar and landed next to Dante, the latter’s heart starting to race somewhat, glad that he was still alive and well. Vergil pointed the Yamato straight at Dante’s chest, causing him to laugh a little. “Look at you… making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight.” Dante teased him, earning a slight chuckle from his brother. “Well… you don’t possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?” Dante’s heart swelled a little when Vergil played along with the taunting, knowing it was rather rare of him to indulge in Dante’s antics. The brothers took a few steps apart, both turning towards Arkham. “Now that you mention it, you’re right.”

The two of them calmly walked towards their shared enemy, the monstrous being growling lowly. “Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father the great Sparda!” Vergil rolled his eyes, quickly growing tired of this demon’s arrogance. “You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda.” Dante chuckled and chimed in. “You’re wasting your time, buddy.” When they got no response from Arkham Dante just shook his head and glanced at his brother. “I think he needs to learn the hard way!” Vergil only had to glance at him for both brothers to know that it was time to attack.

~~~

Arkham grunted out in pain and disbelief, not able to comprehend how two half-demons could beat him. The two brothers charged forward again, driving their swords into the core of the demon in front of them, a pained scream coming out of him as he tried to lift the brothers and throw them off him. With the swords still in Arkham, Dante jumped forward, kicking the Rebellion into the demon hard, causing it to go flying straight through it. Simultaneously, Vergil used his palm to do the same with the Yamato on the other side, each brother catching the other’s sword upon its exit. Without pause they started slashing away at the demon with each other’s sword, neither of them feeling particularly comfortable with the weapon but using it nonetheless. The clunky shape of the Rebellion didn’t sit quite right with Vergil’s controlled way of attacking and the lack of weight behind the Yamato made Dante’s movements too big, but it didn’t matter, they were winning.

The two jumped back to avoid an incoming attack from Arkham, throwing the swords between them so they were back to using their own. Dante looked up at the monstrous creature and put the Rebellion on his back, whipping out his guns instead. He aimed them both at the demon, only for Arkham to swat one of them out of his hand and send it flying up in the air, only for it to be caught by Vergil who instantly pointed it at Arkham again. “I’ll try it your way for once.” He said with a scowl on his face as if the gun was the most primitive thing he’d ever seen. “Remember what we used to say?” that earned Dante a smirk from his brother, both getting ready to fire. “Don’t do it!” Arkham pleaded in his booming voice. “What about your dear sister?” He continued to try and plead with them, only for them to stand back to back, in unison saying “Jackpot!” firing off one shot each that hit the demon’s center. “I have the true power of Sparda…!” “Not very classy for someone’s dying words.” Vergil replied dryly. They lowered their hands, Vergil lazily throwing the gun back to Dante.

The demon started to shrink and disintegrate, revealing a sword and the two amulets floating above him before they fell through a portal opened by the demon’s decaying body. Without hesitating the brothers jumped after, each catching their amulet as they fell through a void of darkness before landing in some sort of river, the sword jammed into the ground between them. Each brother bolted for the sword, Vergil managing to get to it first much to Dante’s dismay. The amulet dangled in Dante’s hand still, Vergil’s eyes traveling to the glittering object. “Give that to me.” He said bluntly, reaching out with his hand for his brother to throw it to him. Dante looked at it for a moment, shook his head and grinned. “No way, you got your own.” He put the amulet into one of the pockets of his coat, taking a few steps back. Vergil raised the blade he had acquired and pointed it at his brother. “Well I want yours too.” The two of them started circling each other, Dante throwing his hands up and sighing dramatically. “What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you’re never gonna be like father.” Dante knew exactly how to rile his brother up. “You’re wasting time!” Vergil cried out, charging at his brother with anger clear in his eyes. As the two brothers clashed, they both caught each other’s blades in their hands, staining the metal with their blood.

With shaky hands Dante looked up at his brother, despite looking identical he couldn’t recognize him anymore. “We are the sons of Sparda! Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!” He pushed Vergil back, the latter finding his footing quick a few feet back. Dante breathed heavily, holding his chest as he continued to speak. “And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!” Vergil laughed dryly again, he seemed to be doing that a lot at Dante. “Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother. I need more power! I need to bring her back!” Dante shook his head and chuckled. “And we’re supposed to be twins.” “Twins… right.”

~~~

The two fought yet again for what seemed like the hundredth time just today. But no matter how much Vergil hated it, he was the one who ended up on his knees, gripping the sword tightly. “Am I… being defeated?” Dante looked at him, clearly exhausted as well but kept up his usual carefree exterior. “What’s wrong? Is that all you got? Come on get up, you can do better than that.” Vergil gathered his strength on shaky knees and stood up, growling at his younger brother, only stopping as they felt the ground shake underneath them. He instantly knew what it was. “The portal to the Human world is closing, Dante… because the amulets have been separated.” Dante ignored him, determination in his eyes as he spoke. “Let’s finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you. We’re not getting her back, you hear me?!” The two charged at each other. As if time was slowing down, Dante could only grit his teeth and slash his brother across his stomach, tears welling up in his eyes as he did so.

Vergil hunched over, holding a hand over his wound as blood poured out of it, his amulet falling to the ground along with the sword. He quickly picked the amulet back up, turning to look at his brother. “No one can have this, Dante. It’s mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda!” He stumbled backward towards the edge of the platform. Dante sensing what he was doing rushed towards him, only to find the Yamato's tip at his throat. “Leave me and go, there’s no need for you to be trapped in the Demon world. I’m staying, this place was our father’s home and it’s where I’ll find our sister.” He took the last step off the edge, giving Dante a sad smile before falling, slashing the Yamato across the hand that Dante tried to extend to catch him. “Vergil!” Dante screamed, watching his brother fall into the nothingness.

~~~

He approached the big white statue, a booming voice filling the room as Dante heard Mundus voice. “Again, I must face a Sparda… Strange fate, isn’t it?” Dante huffed. “Strange and ironic that it will end the same way.” Mundus only laughed lowly, clearly amused. “Irony has favored you this time. Look.” I beam of light pointing up to where Trish was hanging high up on the wall. “Trish!” he made a move to get her, only for Mundus to stop him. “Don’t even think about it. Blink, she dies.” “You!” Red spectral swords shot out from the eyes of the portal, piercing Dante’s upper body. He cried out in pain, placing his hands over the wounds in shock, pain paralyzing him. “Fool! So sad that humans will always be humans, no more. Has the Sparda blood been spoiled over the ages? Was I wrong in taking your precious sister to be my bride?” He laughed again, Dante gritting his teeth at the thought of this monster having his sister for so long, for so many years. “What did you do to her?!” Dante managed to scream out, only for Mundus laugh to fill the hall again. “Nothing yet. You and your foolish brother marked her for your taking, I must be rid of you before I can take her for myself.” Dante didn’t know how to react at first. It had been so many years since she was taken… If Mundus hadn’t done anything, where was she? “Give her back you freak!” he screamed, only for another spectral blade to find itself embedded in his stomach. “She is merely taking a peaceful little nap in Limbo… I had the demon lock her there for when I was finally rid of the sons of Sparda… Now die!” He braced himself for the impact of whatever light beam the statue was charging up, only to get pushed to the side by Trish who had broken free of her bonds, taking the hit for him. “Useless scum… Failure is one thing but taking an odd behavior like that…” he must have taken notice of Dante’s sad demeanor as he looked down at Trish who was practically lifeless on the floor. “What is the matter? It is time to end your pitiful life now.”

He felt anger rising in his chest. First his sister, then his brother and now Trish? He wasn’t having any of it. His eyes glowed red and as the beam came shooting at him, it merely deflected into the ceiling instead of Dante. The spectral blades in him were gone, his wounds healing as his demonic energy flowed through his system. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, looking up at the big statue. “How much longer are you going to keep zapping? Come out and show yourself Mundus!”

The whole room started to shake, the statue breaking apart with light coming out of the inside of it, a guttural scream filling the room. Once all the statue was gone the new being stood up, extended his arms and wings with another scream, the room turning into a dark void as Mundus stared into Dante’s red eyes. “Those eyes… deep in them I can see the same light as in Sparda’s eyes.” Dante looked down, speaking through a clenched jaw. “Why my mother?” “That useless being? She was nothing but a hindrance. I intended to have your sister and be done with it. If you need a mother I can create it as many as you want. Just like, I created Trish.” “Why Kat…?” he asked lowly, a growl escaping his lips. “Even I, stuck in the underworld, could feel her rage when it first came to light. Such power, raw and primal power. In a child of Sparda none the less. What better being could serve to be my bride?” “Silence!” Dante screamed out, done listening to this monster speak of his sister like she was a trophy for the taking. Mundus, angered by Dante, flew up high into the void, Dante triggering his demon and flying after him, fully shifted. As the two started fighting.

~~~

He fell through the floor into a small room, the shape of the disfigured statue he had defeated not even 10 minutes ago appeared. “The gate has been opened. Dante, you’re not getting away. This is where you will die and when you’re dead, I’ll bring your sister to my side and present her with your head!” Dante could only laugh at the pitiful demon, knowing he stood no chance. “I’m not going anywhere! Besides, there’s no place to go, look around. This will be your burial ground as well!”

Dante made rather quick work of Mundus, the sigil on the wall starting to suck in the demon as he screamed protests. “If you kill me now your sister will be lost in Limbo forever!” “We’ll see about that.” Dante cut off the remaining hand holding onto the ground, causing Mundus to be sucked in further. “Dante, I will return. And I will rule this world!” Dante only watched as the demon was fully sucked in, laughing a little. “Goodbye!”

~~~

Dante had hated pretty much every moment of his stay in Fortuna, but it was a necessary one. Not just to take down the freakishly annoying cult that worshipped his father, but Trish had managed to get some intel that the order might have some info on Limbo, if anything, it was worth a shot. The fact that he somehow managed to find a long-lost nephew with a devil bringer did not make things less interesting. There was no mistaking it, Nero had to be Vergil’s son, the hair, the eyes, how the Yamato reacted to him. His bastard of a brother knocked up some random chick in Fortuna during the year they were apart. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for the kid in some ways, Nero’s anger reminded him of his sister in so many ways. Well, less deadly ways, but alas. After they took down that annoying ass statue Dante couldn’t help himself but grin at a job well done.

Nero came up behind him, Dante had smelled him coming of course, there was no mistaking the familiar scent of someone with Sparda’s blood. “I guess I should thank you.” He walked up and stood next to Dante, his devil bringer holding the Yamato propped on his shoulder. “But that’d be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way instead.” Nero lowered the blade. “Yeah, that sounds better. Still, I owe you.” Dante shook his head. “Don’t sweat it. I had my reasons for helping…” He chuckled a little to himself, contemplating on whether to tell Nero about his father or not. But in the end he decided against it. If the kid were lucky he wouldn’t have to deal with their family drama. “Take care of yourself.” He said as he turned away from Nero to walk off, patting the kid’s shoulder as he did so.

“Wait.” Dante stopped in his tracks. “You forgot this.” Nero held out the Yamato to him and Dante just held his hands up, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Keep it.” “What…? I thought this meant a lot to you.” “That’s the only kind of gift worth giving. I want to entrust it to you, and so I am. What you do from here is your call.” He turned around and once more started walking away. “Hey Dante! Will we meet again?” He didn’t respond, only giving him a slight wave with his hand. But again, the kid seemed to have something more to say. “Oh yeah, before I forget. While I was in that statue…” Dante once again stopped in his tracks, suddenly interested. “I.. I uh… Just… Kat said to tell you she says ‘hi’…” Dante’s heart stopped for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked to the side to Nero, the kid must have no idea who he had talked to. “Thanks kid…” He wiped away the single tear that left his eye before walking off again. So she was alive and well after all…

~~~

There was no way in hell this was a coincidence. There in front of him stood the same demon from all those years ago, grinning from ear to ear when it saw Dante and caught his scent. “Sparda~” Nero looked over at Dante in confusion. “This thing know you?” Dante clenched his jaw and nodded frozen in place as he stared at the demon. “Sister… You want… Your sister…?” the things breathed out through its grin, causing Dante to growl lowly, his demon begging to be let out so he could rip this thing to shreds. “Your sister? Dante what’s going on?” Nero looked confused, Red Queen in the ground as he braced himself for combat. “Kat…” Was all Dante said, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Suddenly it all fell into place for Nero, the girl he had met in Limbo was Dante’s sister, the sister he had told Nero was gone. “We have to kill it Nero.” “Like we would’ve let it go regardless.”

The two devil hunters charged at the demon who quickly raised his sword to meet their strikes. Despite its labored speaking, it was fast and strong. Dante pulled out one of his guns and fired off a few shots at it, causing it to growl lowly and lunge for Dante. Nero took the opportunity to jump forward, jamming Red Queen into its body and using it to throw the demon into a nearby building. While the creature was down Dante fire off a few more shots with his gun, eyes slowly bleeding into red as he pulled the Rebellion off his back running at the demon who charged right back at him. The two met in the middle of the street, Dante slashing it with his sword as he sped past it, hearing a very satisfying squishy sound coming from the demon. “Sparda…!” it growled out, blood practically drenching the ground underneath it. “That’s enough out of you!” Nero yelled, revving up Red Queen before jumping and slamming the blade into the demon, cutting it in half as he flipped over it.

For a moment nothing happened, Dante worried he and Nero just ruined his last chance at getting his sister back. But then, the demon started breaking up into particles that floated up into the air and gathered into a cluster, slowly forming into the shape of a small human. Dante’s eyes started to water, the familiar scent of his sister and mate filling the air as her body started to materialize fully. Before long her body was completely there, softly floating to the ground where Dante caught her and held her in his lap. She hadn’t changed at all since that day, it was as if no time at all had passed her. Her hair still had that hideous green dye that she insisted on putting in it, the bat pendant still hanging around her neck where the familiar mating mark of Vergil and Dante sat. “Kat…?” he gently placed to fingers on her throat to see if she was alive, instantly he felt the warmth of her skin and the soft pulse that was there. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling her starting to move a little in her lap. Kat’s eyes fluttered open slowly, Dante’s hands gripping her tightly as he met her eyes with his. “Kat? Hey you awake?” he asked gently. “Who… Are you…?” Hearing her voice again made Dante’s heart flutter even more than before. He did his best to hold back his tears, silently wishing Vergil could be here with them. “You’re actually here.” He still couldn’t believe it, 25 years of wishing he could’ve gotten to her faster, but now she was here in his arms nonetheless.

He could see her confusion, realizing he probably didn’t look like the Dante she knew. He watched as she looked him up and down, hoping she’d recognize him. “The Rebellion…?” she mumbled, finally putting the pieced together. “D-Dante…?” He smiled down at her, bringing her up to a tight hug. “Yeah… I’m here…” she was still in his embrace, Dante chalking it up to disbelief. “You’re… You’re so old.” Dante had to laugh a little at her, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes as he hugged her. “No need to rub it in.” “But how…?” Dante nodded over to Nero, standing awkwardly to the side, not wanting to intrude on them. “Nero over there killed the demon that took you away… It must’ve severed whatever bond was keeping you in Limbo.” Dante decided to give Nero credit, the kid could use the confidence boost, plus he was in a benevolent mood.

He saw a flurry of emotions run across his sister’s face until dread came over here, worrying Dante. “H-How long…?” He hesitated to answer. How would she take it? “25 years…” “25 years?!” she pushed herself off him, Dante looking down at the ground in shame.

Suddenly, once Dante had gotten back to his feet and let his sister ground herself a little, the question he dreaded came up. “Dante… Where is he?” He took a few steps towards her, holding his hand out to grab her shoulder, but she backed away. “Kat listen…Some things happened while you were gone…” It seemed his sister was having none of it. “Where. Is. Our. Brother?” Dante sighed, pointing up at the giant Qliphoth. “It’s a long story…” She growled a little at his cryptic answer. “You’re gonna tell me everything on our way to that thing. You hear me?” she started walking towards the Qliphoth, Dante sighing and chuckling a little, giving Nero a look that told him to follow. “Kat wait!” he grabbed Genesis off his back, underneath where the Rebellion was sitting, he had kept it on him, her energy radiated off it, it made him feel like home. “You kept it?” she asked after catching it, Dante only grinning at her. “How could I not? You’d need it when I got you back wouldn’t you?” she laughed, warming Dante’s heart once again. As he watched her draw the blade and try it out, he leaned over to Nero and whispered. “Thank you, Nero…” “I didn’t do anything…” the kid said, a blush evident on his cheeks. “Just take the thanks you brat.” Dante said, watching his sister put Genesis on her hip where it belonged, turning to them and speaking. “Let’s go get our brother.”


	3. Search and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this is a long one! But alas, I hope you enjoy the reunion!

The road to the Qliphoth wasn’t particularly long, the problem lied in the multitude of demons roaming around, wanting to do nothing but rip apart the devil hunters and the newly resurrected Kat. Not that they stood much of a chance. Groggy as she was, Kat got back into reality fast, casually catching up with her brother while killing the beasts. Dante told her most of what had happened, how he and Vergil had fought, Vergil trying to undo their father’s spell, Dante facing off against the Nelo Angelo, who turned out to be Vergil, Dante facing off against Mundus and beating him, the whole Fortuna incident. When it came to Vergil’s whereabouts at the present, however, he was vague and glossed everything over, much to her dismay. But still, how could she have missed out on so much? More importantly, how could her brothers become so distant? “So… Kat, you really don’t remember meeting me at all?” Nero asked as they walked, the girl only shaking her head. “Not at all. Sorry…” he laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s fine… But since you’re Dante’s sister, I’m sure I won’t need to keep an eye on you?” she laughed and shook her head. “I usually don’t like violence… At least with people, demons are usually fine.” Nero nodded and kept walking, confused by her statement.

~~~

“Dante, watch your back old man!” she yelled at him, having just pierced a demon that tried to jump on her brother with a shadow-spike. Said man turned around, watched the demon squirm in pain as it was impaled and shot it in the face, grinning at his sister. “No need! You’re clearly doing a good job doing that for me!” She had to roll her eyes, trying to hold in her laughter. “Could you two focus for half a second?” Nero shouted, cutting down another demon. “Make me pretty boy!” Kat shouted back, sprinting forward, jumping onto a car before jumping up into the air, channeling her magic into her body and transforming into a raven, flying up into the sky and turning back into herself. As she fell she readied Genesis, shoving it into the head of one of the bigger demons. “You think I’m pretty?” Nero laughed at the blush that appeared on Kat’s face as she pulled her sword out, raising her hand to make chains rise out of the shadows and pull apart one of the demons attacking Nero. Dante had heard Nero’s remark and couldn’t help but growl possessively, trying his best not to show Nero who had no idea that the siblings were mated. “I’m out of your league anyways!” Kat shouted as she jumped off the creature and landed on the ground, putting her blade back in its sheathe. Dante walked up to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning down to whisper. “Stop flirting with him.” He hissed, Kat instantly getting what he was implying, she had stepped out of line that time. Dante had just gotten one of his mates back and she instantly starts flirting with someone else? “I’m sorry… It just flew out of me.” She whispered back to him. Dante sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I didn’t mean to overreact.” He mumbled, Nero from afar only seeing Dante place a kiss on the top of his sister’s head and thinking nothing of it.

They continued making their way to the base of the Qliphoth, casually killing demons, apparently on their way to rendezvous with the rest of the people who were here to help. Kat had just been walking, minding her own business when a demon charged out from around the corner, catching her by surprise and slamming its arm into her, sending her flying into a wall. “Shit!” Dante yelled, going to take care of the demon while Nero went to check on Kat. She tried to get up, feeling the familiar surge of anger filling up her system as she fell back down to the ground, growling a little at the pain in her back from being thrown. She couldn’t help but get even angrier as she looked at the fucking demon that had attacked her, it wasn’t even that big, how did it get the best of her.

From his battle with the demon, Dante could sense the growing presence of Kat’s primal demon, turning his head to scream at Nero. “Get away from her Nero!” said boy turned around, confused over why Dante almost had a panicked look on his face. “I’m just checking on her jesus!” he yelled back, only for Dante to try and get over there, but being held up by the demon. “Dammit Nero, I said back off!” The last thing he needed was for Nero to get his other arm ripped off.

Kat felt her vision black out, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Her demon came out, smelling the air and catching Nero’s scent and grinning, showing off her sharp fangs. Nero looked at her, taking note of her glowing red eyes and stopping in his tracks. Dante could sense Kat’s full shift, cursing under his breath as he finally managed to cut the demon down, quickly running over to Nero and Kat. Just as Dante was about to get there, Kat viciously pounced on Nero, grabbing onto his robotic arm and jumping up to sit on his shoulders, ripping the metal appendage off and throwing it to the side, starting to strangle Nero, earning a scream from him. “Fuck, Kat calm down!” Dante yelled, closing the distance between Nero and himself, managing to pull her off Nero who was still in shock, watching the girl scratch and bite Dante, who held her tightly with her back against his chest, his arms over hers and lifting her off the ground while she thrashed around, screaming loudly.

“What the hell is going on Dante?!” Nero yelled after catching his breath. “This.” He swore a bit under his breath, Kat’s strength being quite the task to hold back. “Is why my sister tries to stay out of violence normally.” “What?” Nero was confused, keeping his distance to the two of them. “When she gets angry -God dammit Kat stop biting!- she loses control of her demon and it takes over. After that there’s only one thing on its mind, blood.” Nero looked shocked, not knowing that was even possible. Dante sighs, nuzzling into the crook of Kat’s neck, where the mating mark was and bit down hard, causing Kat to cry out, ceasing her movement. Dante licked up the blood that started seeping out of the bite mark. Nero looked at them weirdly, wondering what the hell he just saw. “Dante?” He sighed, deciding to tell Nero a tiny white lie just this once. “Asserting dominance over the demon. If it thinks I’m stronger it’ll back down.” Well it wasn’t technically a lie, just not the whole truth.

After a few minutes, Kat’s eyes returned to their normal icy blue and both men could hear her heavy breathing as she came back to reality. “What…?” “Sh… Don’t worry about it Kat…” Dante said, putting her back down and rubbing her back. “Oh god it happened again didn’t it?” she asked in a panicked tone, Dante quickly hugging her. “No harm no foul, we’re fine, right Nero?” “Yeah, you went for my disposable arm.” He grinned a little and held up the stump where there usually was a robotic arm. “I’m so sorry!” she hid her face in her hand, too embarrassed to look Nero in the eyes. She’d only known him for a day but she already ripped an appendage off. Great start. “It’s fine, I’ve got spares.” “Enough small talk, we’re gonna be late.” Dante suddenly said, realizing that they needed to change the topic for all their sakes. “Right…” Kat mumbled, shaking her head and looking up, smiling at the two guys. “Let’s go then.”

~~~

Seeing Trish had been quite the experience for Kat, Dante mentally killing himself for neglecting to warn her about it. “Dude what the actual fuck is going on? Did I hit my head while trying to kill you or something?” Kat looked at Trish wearily, the woman in front of her immediately recognizing the small girl from the picture frame on Dante’s desk. “You must be Katherine.” She said, extending a hand for a handshake. “Just Kat.” She said, slowly taking Trish’s hand in her own. “You look-” “Like your mom, I know. It’s a _long_ story.” “Like the rest of my day then.” Kat said halfheartedly, Trish smiling at her for a second before Dante broke the silence. “V’s not here yet?” “Nope, no sign of him.” Dante sighed and looked towards the entrance, shaking his head. “We have no time to spare, Trish, Lady, you’re with me. Nero, Kat, you wait here for V, got it?” Everyone nodded and Dante turned to leave, only for Kat to grab his wrist. “I’m coming with you.” “Forget it, you need a break after flipping out, you know you do.” “I-I don’t!” Dante sighed, hugging her for a moment and kissing the top of her head again. “I’ll be fine, Kat.” She bit her lip, knowing he was right, she was tired and if this demon they were about to battle was strong enough to warrant this many people she’d need her strength. “If you die I’ll necromance you back to life and kill you again.” She let go of the hug and punched his arm lightly, Dante only laughing at her. “Whatever sis.”

~~~

With the trio gone Nero and Kat were left to talk, Kat doing her best to apologize about wrecking his arm, Nero insisting that it was fine. “Dante told me the short version of what happened…” he suddenly said, glancing at the girl who had sat down on one of the roots sticking up from the ground. “Something about your demon being out of control?” she nodded slightly, looking down at Nero. “Mind elaborating?” she nodded, it was all probably confusing for the poor guy. “I wasn’t born very strong. Mom once told me I wasn’t even breathing at first. So our dad infused me with magic to heal whatever wasn’t working. The magic though… It didn’t mix well with my demon, damaged it beyond repair. Whenever it comes out it’s out for blood.” She looked solemnly down at her feet, thinking back to all the times she’d almost killed her brothers and mother. “I’m sorry…” Nero said after a moment of silence, looking guilty. “For what? I ripped your arm off, of course you’d be curious.”

Suddenly her ears perked up a little, she sniffed the air and frowned. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. “Someone’s coming.” She said, jumping off the root and landing on the ground next to Nero. Walking towards them came a young-looking man, shoulder length black hair and using a sword as a cane, some sort of bird following him. “V! Took you long enough!” Nero yelled at the approaching man, Kat frowning next to him. “My apologies. Who might this young lady be?” “Kat.” She said simply, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. There was something about this V that felt so familiar, the name for one, but something about him felt inhuman. “Some poor woman actually named a child Cat?” the bird above V said, causing Kat’s eye to twitch a little. “Annoying…” she mumbled, waving a hand towards the bird, using her magic to bind its wings with the shadows under it, causing it to fall to the ground with a _thud_. “Glad someone finally did something to him.” Nero said, clearly, he’d been on the receiving end of the godawful bird’s talking. “Yes, he can be quite the hassle sometimes… Well then Kat. I presume it’s short for something?” “Katherine.” “Thank you…” V said, making Kat frown, it wasn’t really something to thank someone over. “Now that you’re introduced we really should get going up there.” Nero was in a hurry it seemed, wanting to get up there as fast as possible. “Let us be on our way then.” V said smoothly, walking towards the entrance.

~~~

Once they reached the main chamber of the Qliphoth, Dante, Lady and Trish were on the floor, Dante grunting in pain, alerting his sister. She ran up to him, kneeling on the floor and pulling his head up in her lap. “Hey you ok? Come on, talk to me.” She pleaded, looking up to see the giant demon sitting on the throne like structure. Once again there was something familiar about the scent in the air, but Kat could not for the life of her figure out what it was. The demon, who Kat concluded had to be the Urizen that Dante had spoken about on their way there, looked over a them. Urizen raised an arm lazily, a tube-like tentacle coming straight for her, but was quickly destroyed when she raised her hand, sending one of her usual shadow-spikes right through it. “Well… Looks like this won’t be a total waste of time after all.” Nero said, leaving Kat to take care of Dante for now. “Hey, jackass! Didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s not nice to steal?” he patted the shoulder that lacked an arm, leading Kat to conclude that Urizen must’ve taken Nero’s arm. When he got no response from the demon he just chuckled dryly, taking Red Queen off his back and jamming it into the ground, revving it up. “Sorry, Dante… I’m baggin’ this bitch!”

The fight between Urizen and Nero was short lived, Kat watching as Nero was thrown into the wall and fall to the ground. She quickly extended her arm, the shadows catching Nero before he could hit the ground. Just then, V showed up, having lagged behind earlier, the stupid bird flapping its wings and yelling “This is it, this is the end! It’s all over!” Urizen raised his hand, red energy gathering at his palm and building up. Kat panicked for a second, looking over at Dante who still wasn’t moving. Taking a deep breath, she focused her magic, biting her lip nervously. “Kat get out the way!” Nero shouted at her, but she ignored him in favor of channeling more magic. It was going to be hard, she hadn’t used sigil magic in years, probably not since she was 13 or 14, let alone to stop an attack like this. “Please work…” she mumbled, the blast from Urizen firing off just as she opened her eyes and extended her arms, a giant glowing sigil appearing before her, absorbing the blast and channeling the energy into her arms, Kat having to grit her teeth as she felt the burning sensation of the blast.

Kat’s breathing was heavy, the toll of using the difficult magic making her exhausted. “Interesting…” she could hear V mumble from behind her. “Is that even a compliment?” she asked him, looking down at her arms, the white vein like pattern from absorbing the blast barely visible on her pale skin. The demon’s head seemed to perk up the tiniest bit, Kat chalked it up to not expecting a tiny girl to best him. But without even a sound another blast was charged up. “Kat…?” Nero said wearily, shakily getting back on his legs. “I-I don’t think I can do it again so soon!” she yelled, trying to manifest another sigil but failing, the only trace of the magic taking the form of some white sparks in the air.

Just as the energy gathered even more, the sound of gunfire could be heard, followed by Urizen getting hit at the palm and subsequently letting the energy disappear. Dante had gotten back up, looking more pissed than ever, pointing one of his guns at Urizen. “Round two!” “Looks like you’ve already gone through round three and four old man!” Kat yelled dryly, Dante only looking at her with disbelief. “Don’t steal my thunder now sis.” He grinned a little before looking serious again, fully triggering into his demon form. “Just stay back for this one, yeah?” With the Rebellion held tightly in his hand he charged straight at Urizen, the large demon stopping him with some kind of barrier, showing the group that this was more than they ever could have imagined.

“V, get Nero and Kat out of here! This was a bad move!” “Are you crazy?!” she yelled at her brother, looking up to see him barely holding on. “I can still fight!” Nero shouted, though stumbling on his steps. V tried to grab Nero, but he shook off his hand. “Back off!” parts of the ceiling started falling on them, Kat instinctively calling for the shadows to rise, acting as a roof over Nero and V. “Kat for the love of god get out of here! I won’t have you die, I just got you back!” “Just shut it!” she shouted, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she struggled to keep the shadows strong. “Nero, go! You’re just dead weight!” Dante yelled, the younger man instantly looking hurt by his words as he froze up, giving V the change to get ahold of Nero, pulling him back away from the slowly cracking shadow holding the rubble above them. As soon as they were safely on the other side, Kat let go, falling to her knees as the shadow faded and disappeared. “Kat!” Dante looked down at his sister, only for Urizen to remove the barrier and slam his fist into Dante, Kat watching wide eyed as the Rebellion was shattered and Dante shifted back to his human self.

Still tired, she managed to reach a hand out and catch the falling Dante with the shadows, sluggishly running over to him. “Dante?!” she pulled his head onto her lap, slapping his cheek lightly to wake him up, but Dante was unresponsive, what remained of the Rebellion clutched in his hand. “No, no, no wake up!” “Dante…” the cold voice of Urizen practically boomed, Kat not bothering to turn her head as she cried over the body in her lap. Once again, the demon raised his hand and gathered red energy in his palm. “Maybe…” she thought back to the countless books she’d read as a child in her father’s study, remembering one in particular about transportation sigils. It might work, but she might not have enough energy left in her body for it. No, she couldn’t think like that, she _had_ to have the energy.

Kat gently stood up, raising both hands towards her brother, somehow managing to channel enough magic to create a sigil under Dante, the white lines of it lighting up as she wished for Dante to be safe. Urizen fired off the energy towards them, Kat moving one of her hands from Dante to create a shield from the shadows in front of her, holding back the continuous beam of red energy as her other hand continued to fuel the sigil underneath Dante. She was exhausted, but the sight of her brother on the ground kept her going, she wasn’t about to lose him. The demon must’ve sensed that she had a plan to get Dante out of there because all of a sudden she could feel the impact against her shadow-shield increasing. She grit her teeth, holding on for her brother’s sake, watching as his body started to fade away, the sigil doing its job.

“Kat, wait!” Trish suddenly shouted weakly, getting on her feet for a second and threw over a rather odd looking sword, covered in flesh and bones. It looked like the spine of a demon to put it simply. Kat let out a pained scream as Urizen somehow pushed more energy into his blast, forcing her onto one knee as she stopped the transportation process on Dante so the sword could make it there too. The sword landed a few feet away, sliding along the uneven floor until it bumped into Dante and fading into the sigil with him. Once it was in place she resumed the transport, turning her head to see Trish falling back on the ground, Urizen using his free hand to call the tentacles over to Trish and Lady, enveloping the two women and pulling them away. “I have plans for the both of you.” His voice boomed, seemingly unbothered by Kat and Dante. “You will exist to give me strength. How fortunate to serve such divine purpose.” Kat watched in horror as the tentacles dragged them away, unable to do anything since both her hands were preoccupied with Dante and the blast.

Finally, she watched the last of her brother and the sword fade away, even though Kat herself had no idea where she transported them. “I love you!” she shouted as her brother disappeared, the tears streaming down her face as the sigil on the ground faded away as well. “The devil sword Sparda no longer serves a purpose.” Urizen said as he watched the last of Dante fade away, Kat now using both hands to hold off the blast. With her added concentration, she could hold him off with a lot more ease. “Foolish girl. You cannot hope to best a king.” She had to resist rolling her eyes, shaking her head to get rid of the tears. With all the strength she could muster she pushed back against the blast, forcing the shadows to go closer to Urizen, until they were just a few feet away, the beast finally stopping. “Such strength, yet so little of it left.” Kat felt her heartbeat go crazy, trying to catch her breath as she bolted to one side, building up her speed before using the last of her energy to jump and turn into a raven in the air, flying straight for one of the holes in the roots that made up the walls. Urizen raised his hand for a moment before lowering it again, leaning back in his chair once more. “No matter… I have all I need.”

~~~

She had no idea how far she flew, only knowing she was running out of time before she’d pass out. Glancing down on the roads, she could see the roots of the Qliphoth stabbing people, drenching the streets with their blood. A little bit further away she saw the familiar tuft of short silver hair, instantly recognizing Nero. She dived down, Nero hearing her coming and turning around, only to get an armful of Kat who had shifted back to human form right before hitting him. “Dante…?” she asked weakly, completely exhausted physically and mentally, the toll of the powerful sigil magic making her weak. “I thought he was with you?!” Nero looked worried as he picked her up bridal style, shooting V a look. “Moved him… Don’t know where…” she mumbled, her was vision getting blurry so she closed her eyes. “You moved him?” V decided to cut in to help Nero understand. “Using the same magic that absorbed the blast I presume?” she could only nod, the noise of the world slowly growing muffled. “Dante…” was the last thing she mumbled before blacking out.

~~~

Kat had been unconscious for a week straight before her body had not only regained the energy it needed, but also purged itself of the energy she absorbed from Urizen. The three weeks that came after consisted of living in the van with the crazy lady Nico and Nero, killing demons, worrying about Dante, learning about the present day and all the technology, missing Dante, listening to music, wishing Dante was safe… Truth be told her every waking moment was spent thinking about Dante in some capacity. It killed her not knowing where he was or if he was ok. On the flip side, she hadn’t freaked out and tried to kill anyone yet and she was pleased to know that all the rock and punk bands she had grown up listening too were still popular. Not to mention the fact that the jukebox in Nico’s van had a few of her favorite tunes in it, not just new stuff. Nico had also been gracious enough to help her dye her hair again, which in the present day was far easier than back in Kat’s time, her hair now a inky blue color. But according to Nico she was catching onto the modern world very quickly, Kat chalking it up to being young. They had done their best to search for Dante, but they hadn’t even come close to finding a trace of him.

During this time, she had also come to a realization. Nero was, without a doubt in her mind, her nephew. There was no other explanation for his looks, his personality, the apparent reaction that the Yamato had had to him once upon a time, he had to be. She wasn’t sure if he was Dante’s or Vergil’s, but either way one of her mates had impregnated another woman, and that hurt her. But on the flip side, she had an amazing nephew, who had no idea about his heritage. He certainly had the personality of Dante, not to mention the combat style he engaged in. But then there were the sides of Vergil she could see in him. His work ethic, wanting to always learn new things and boy did he soak up knowledge. Kat had taken the time to teach him a few of the Kenjutsu forms that Vergil had taught her, and Nero took too it faster than she’d expected, which made her surprisingly proud. But she knew it wasn’t her place to tell him any of it. Knowing her brothers, her best guess was that he was Vergil’s, as much as it hurt, Dante might be extroverted and cocky, but inside he was nothing if not loyal. Vergil on the other hand, he bottled things up until they all exploded, making him do stupid impulsive things, which is why Kat figured that some time after Vergil and Dante split up Vergil had a one night stand with some chick in Fortuna.

~~~

So, a full month after she had to leave her brother V had declared that it was time to go back into the tower, Kat overhearing him speaking to the bird about Nero being their last hope. That worried her, she didn’t like the idea of making Nero feel as if the world depended on him, no one should have that kind of pressure. But she was pleased to hear that they were going back. She had not only recovered from her overuse of magic, she was also recovered from her initial shock of coming back to life after being stuck in Limbo for 25 years. She was ready to rip Urizen a new one.

~~~

The team had defeated an Angelo, freeing Lady who was trapped inside of it as its base, finally revealing what had happened to the two women while Kat was transporting Dante. Once Lady was safely inside the van V, Nero and Kat swiftly made their way to leave, the road ahead not accessible to Nico’s van, regardless of how much she insisted her van could handle it. Granted that thing could probably survive an atomic blast with all the thing Kat had seen her drive through. But something about traveling with V made her feel like home, not to mention the book he kept reading was practically an exact copy of the one Vergil used to own. At first she thought V was Vergil somehow, but the lack of a mating mark and the very human smell coming from him ruled the possibility out for her. He must just have found a similar book to Vergil’s, yeah, that must be it.

~~~

The trio approached a run-down looking area, the sight of the Qliphoth’s base guiding them to their goal. They entered an old theater, the set pieces abandoned and scattered, Kat getting the chills just by looking around. Places like this should be full of life, not the cold and lonely hall they were in. Her thoughts were stopped rather fast as an Angelo, like the one containing Lady, dropped in front of them, followed by several smaller Angelos dropping in behind the first one. “Nice, getting the band back together, huh?” Nero said, pointing over to them. “I swear I saw a poster for a trash metal band like this in the late 80’s.” Kat added, putting her hands up in a formation as if to frame the sight. V, however, lowered his head into one hand, like he got a sudden migraine. “What evil lurks…” he looked up, his expression angry. “I must destroy.” Nero only chuckled, eyes looking ahead at their enemies. “I thought that was the plan all along.” He looked cocky as usual, easing Kat’s nerves significantly. The three of them readied their weapons, Kat standing in a firm stance, Genesis in her right hand while her left arm was tucked against her back. Nero’s stance looked significantly more relaxed, but then again his style of fighting was much like Dante’s, uncontrolled and aggressive. Kat much more preferred to fight like Vergil, controlled, precise, gracefully. It not only suited her size but she did wield a rapier, despite its wider blade.

The roof behind them started caving in, trapped them inside the main hall of the theater with the Angelos, or more accurately the Angelos were trapped in there with them. It was as if the whole room let go of the rest of the building, the foundations and walls letting go and sliding the whole room down a road. “Looks like we’re gonna have some fun boys.” Kat grinned, the first to move towards the Angelos with incredible speed, barely a blur, jumping up and rather easily beheading two smaller Angelos with one strike from Genesis. She landed behind the line of enemies, hearing a rather loud groan from a certain silver haired male. “Save some for the rest of us!” “Then move that ass of yours!” she jumped back to avoid a strike, laughing a little as she saw Nero cut down another one of the small enemies. “Children please… There’s enough for the both of you.” V said calmly, watching the other two cut down the Angelos one by one.

By the time they had handled all of them the room, which was still moving, was about to fall over a deep ledge. As the room fell off all three of them jumped, Kat transforming into a raven to gently fly back down while the other two simply landed on the ground. Without missing a beat Kat transformed back into a human, landing next to Nero who rolled his eyes. “Showoff.” She laughed and patted his shoulder. “Stop frowning, you’ll get wrinkles pretty boy.” “So you _do_ think I’m pretty?” Kat was about to retort when she could hear Dante’s voice from a month ago. _‘Stop flirting with him.’_ She remained quiet, feeling bad for a second before Nero spoke up again while looking over the ledge. “Took us long enough to get here.” Kat took the time to look around at their surroundings, eyes going wide as she saw where they were. She hadn’t been back here since the attack, since they lost their home. “What, tired already?” Nero asked, looking back at the other two. Before Kat could speak up V beat her to it. “I’ve just remembered something… This town was attacked once before.” Kat’s heart stopped at V’s words. “Is that so?” Nero asked, giving him a weird look. “I was here… I can still see it.” He walked a few steps, a slight smile on his face as he looked to a house in the distance, Kat following his line of sight and putting a hand over her mouth. “That was the house.” V had been there when it happened? “That was _my_ house.” Kat clarified, Nero looking over at her shocked. “That’s where…?” Kat nodded, having told Nero the story of how they lost their parents a few weeks ago, filling in whatever blanks Dante had left.

As if sensing the tense atmosphere V spoke up again. “This is where we part ways. You go ahead.” Nero and Kat frowned at him, neither of them getting why he wanted to split up all of a sudden. “You’re gonna miss all the fun.” Nero said light heartedly, trusting that V knew what he was doing. “No, I must seek out the devil sword Sparda. And for that… I need your help.” He turned to Kat, his usual slight smile making its way onto his face. She blushed a little, looking away from embarrassment, it had been her fault the sword was missing after all. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, trust me.” Nero said, clearly not liking the idea of splitting up nor the idea of leaving Kat with V. Even if she hadn’t had an ‘incident’ in a long time it was pretty clear V wouldn’t stand a chance if one did happen. Seemingly unbothered, V just patted Nero’s shoulder and walked past him. “You’re not the only one who thinks so. But to win this fight, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” He looked back once before walking away, waiting for a moment as if to let Kat and Nero say their goodbyes. “Kat-” “I’ll be fine Nero, don’t worry. Don’t get killed while I’m gone, yeah?” she gave him a quick hug before running after V, waving over to Nero as they walked away. “Don’t go dying on me either!” he yelled after them, causing Kat to laugh at his blushing face. “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

~~~

The two had been walking for a while, the weird bird that followed V scouting up ahead and coming back to report from time to time. Other than that the pair mostly walked in silence, the only noise coming from Kat who was gently humming while looking around the town. Once more the bird came flying back, a little more hurriedly than the other times, leading them to figure that he had some news. “Did you find it?” V asked softly, the bird staying in place in front of them. “Uh, well, I don’t know what I found, but… I think I saw some demons dancing?” “You what?” Kat looked at him bewildered. Since when did demons dance? V on the other hand seemed amused at the prospect. “Well, then I guess we keep going. The devil sword Sparda is nearby.”

~~~

They got to the demonic dance party rather quickly, Kat having to take out a Behemoth that was about to engulf V on the way there. But the sight before them really did make the bird’s statement make sense. The demons were deformed, harmless mostly, and were awkwardly moving around on the ground, far over them the familiar devil sword Sparda sitting jammed into the wall of a building. “So this is where you put it?” V looked back at Kat who shrugged, looking away with pink cheeks. “I don’t know I didn’t really think of a location…” she mumbled, drawing Genesis to dispose of the lesser demons. “Whoa, this is some kind of ritual shindig, isn’t it? You guys got the dance fever for Sparda, don’t you?” the bird flew up a bit to get a better view, Kat shaking her head at it. “My god, do you ever shut up?” The demons turned towards the bird, ready to pounce on it. “Whoa, easy on the dancefloor there, partner.” V looked like he suppressed a laugh, pointing his cane sword up at the Sparda. “We’ll be taking that back.” He lowered the sword. “You know your endless worshipping isn’t making Sparda any happier.” Kat snorted at that statement. “Take it from me. Sparda, not huge on dancing.” Without further comments, V and Kat made quick work of the lesser demons.

Once done they looked up to the sword. “I could fly up there and yank it out?” she said, getting ready to jump only to be stopped by V who put out his arm in front of her. “No, it will not be needed. It’s all part of the root, we need only to destroy that.” He pointed over to where Qliphoth roots reached the ground. Together the two of them stabbed the roots with their swords, watching as the fleshy plant crumbled away, the wall where Sparda was stuck coming with it and dropping the sword at their feet. “I’ll admit, that was easier.” She said, putting Genesis back in its sheathe.

While V tried to pick up the sword, Kat’s ears perked a little, the familiar scent of Dante filling the air around her putting her on alert in an instant. She moved further towards the scent, leaving the bird and V to bicker. The scent led her to a nearby ledge that was previously concealed by the building, and as Kat looked to the ground below she gasped loudly, tears filling her eyes as she saw the limp body of her brother. “Dante…” she whispered, alerting V who came up behind her to glance down as well. The bird flew down, presumably to check on him, but Kat already knew he was alive. She could feel him from where she stood.

Without hesitation the two jumped down, Kat practically running towards her brother who was caked in blood. “Dante!” she cupped his face gently, moving away his hair, noticing that it had grown longer and now hid more of his face. He was breathing but unresponsive. “The devil sword Sparda was concealing Dante’s presence.” V mumbled, Kat not caring in the slightest. “He has you to thank for his life, Katherine.” “Just Kat…” she said silently, her eyes not leaving her brother for a second. “How does one friggin’ guy have so much luck, huh!?” the bird said, landing next to Dante on the ground. The clanging of V’s blade hitting the ground echoed, followed by the sound of something heavy being dragged towards them, finally getting Kat’s attention. “V?” she asked, looking at him strangely. “If only you could defeat Urizen…” V whispered, getting Kat worried as she stood up and blocked the way to Dante from V. “If only… No. If only you never existed.” Kat drew Genesis and pointed it at V, glaring at the frail looking man. “I don’t want to hurt you V.” “Then I…!” he rasied the sword, with some difficulty, moving it back to slash at Kat to get her out of the way. She readied herself, Genesis glowing up as she filled it with magic.

Just as V was going to collide with Kat he stopped, eyes fixated on Dante. When Kat turned her head she saw her brother’s beautiful icy blue eyes staring up at her, making her drop Genesis without a worry in the world and kneel down next to him. “Dante! You’re alive!” she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest while he slowly wrapped his arms around her, his mind coming back to reality, the memories of his last waking moment coming back to him. He sat up, in parallel V sat down on the ground, Kat’s arms not once letting go of him while she cried. “For a second there I thought you were gonna shish kabob my sis.” Dante looked back at V while gently rubbing his sisters back, his other hand running its fingers through the hair in her ponytail, making him realize that it had changed color since the last time he’d seen her. “I know how stubborn you can be. I thought it might be the only way to wake you.” V was breathing heavily as he spoke, as if each word uttered was causing him pain. Absentmindedly stroking his sister’s back, Dante smiled slightly as he held her in his arms. “What day is it?” he asked, his eyes not leaving his sister. “The 15th… of June.” “A month?” he groaned, moving to stand up only for Kat to pull him back down. “Hey there, I just need to stretch my legs…” He said gently, pulling her off him and wiping away her tears, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck a little. It seemed to calm her down because she let go of him and moved back, standing up with him. “No wonder I’m so stiff.” He stretched out his arms and back a little before putting his arm around Kat’s shoulders.

“Right, sunshine, now put a fire under it. We gotta get going, ‘cause that annoying pimple Nero is making a beeline for Urizen. And if he gets there he’s gonna-” Before the bird could finish Kat had bound him once again. “Annoying…” she mumbled, considering kicking the bundle on the ground like a football. “Hey, this is my gig. Leave Nero out of this.” Dante let go of Kat and walked towards V, who shakily stood up with the help of his cane. “If you could defeat Urizen… then I never would have dreamed of using that child. But Urizen… Is much stronger than we ever could have imagined.”

“Alright, enough’s enough. Can’t let a boy… do a man’s job.” Dante said, walking over to the Sparda and pulling it out of the ground after taking some time to wake up properly. He started walking away, Kat following in an instant only to stop when the weak voice of V could be heard. “Hey, wait! I’m not done talking yet-” he fell to the ground, his knees buckling under him. Kat couldn’t help but run over there and help him get back up on his feet, Dante only turning around to look at him. “Okay, you get some rest. Kat can stay and help you. By the way… I guess I owe you one.” “Fucks sake Dante you’re not leaving me _again_!” Kat shouted, frustration clear in her voice, completely done with reuniting with her brother only to be separated just as fast. “I’ll see you at the top sis. Help the poor man out, for my sake?” Dante knew how to pull at her heartstrings. “Fine! But you owe me like a dozen cans of Monster!” He laughed and shook his head before turning back and walking. “Nero got you hooked I presume?” “Oh fuck off it tastes good you old man!” “Fuck you too sis!”

~~~

Kat and V caught up with her brother back on the surface, watching him put a naked Trish down on the ground. “Dante!” V shouted, his legs somehow managing to speed up a little while Kat struggled to hold him up to her size. Oh yeah just leave the shorty to support the cripple. However they were ignored by the silver haired man, Dante hopping onto the motorcycle and looking back for a second. “Take care of Trish for me!” He drove off, V shaking himself free of Kat and trying to run after him. “Dante, wait-!” he fell forward once more, Kat at his side in an instant, softly holding his waist as she helped him up. “Be careful, you’re not strong enough to run.” She told him, only to receive a pained groan in response as they walked towards the unconscious Trish.

~~~

When Trish awoke, she sat up and immediately looked around, muttering to herself. “Dante’s left…” she said, still not noticing V or Kat. “Yes…” she turned her head, seeing V sit on two tires Kat had stacked up for him, reading his usual book, while the smaller girl was sat on the ground, napping while leaning against them. “And I don’t think he can win.” “What was that demon, V? Where did it come from? Urizen is not a demon. I know that for a fact because I’m from the underworld.” She paused, studying V for a moment. “My god, what are you, then?” V’s eyes never left the book. “It doesn’t matter. I’m a shadow of my former self who lost everything.” He closed the book gently, glancing down at the sleeping Kat to make sure she wasn’t listening. “I will tell you the story of my birth.”

~~~

The next time they met the whole gang had gathered in the Qliphoth, Kat none the wiser about the tale V had told Trish earlier. When they had first gotten there Kat had nearly made Dante hurl up whatever food was in his stomach by punching him in the gut, hard, as punishment for leaving her again, earning her brownie points from both Trish and Lady. Dante had also showed off his new sword and devil trigger, Kat both amazed and intrigued, listening intently as Dante explained how he stabbed himself with the Rebellion (which did earn him another punch from his sister) and absorbed both it and the Sparda, granting him a stronger trigger. When Kat thought about it, he did smell different, more rich, potent, as if the new trigger made him more demonic than before, and Kat was not complaining about it, her demon actually feeling something other than bloodlust for once.

But alas, they needed to move. “Well, looks like no one’s worse for wear. I’m just gonna double check.” Lady said, walking over to the van to make sure it was fine. Dante approached the sitting V, a puzzled look on his face. “Hey, where did that garbage god go? What is Urizen after?” Kat was kneeling next to the crumbling man, doing her best to use magic to put him back together, but having no luck so far. “Dante…” she warned, not liking his pointed tone, she couldn’t help but feel bad for V. Shakily, almost whispering, V spoke up. “He’s at the top of the Qliphoth.” Dante looked up, causing Kat to giggle a little. “It’s the other way around, idiot. This is the lowest level of the Qliphoth’s upper echelon.” He looked down before shrugging a little, seemingly unbothered. Trish continued where Kat left off. “Human blood is the source of demons’ power. The fruit born through the Qliphoth is even more dense than the blood that created it. Its power is unparalleled. Even the almighty Mundus used it to become king of the underworld.” Trish noticed how both Dante and Kat tensed up at the mention of the demon king, quickly moving past the topic since she knew the story. “V told us everything.” But Dante, being his usual unbothered self, relaxed once more. “Yeah, well, that’s a lovely story and all, but… as long as we know where to find him.” He walked off, only to get hounded by Nico who started fangirling over him, causing Kat to laugh at how awkward the usual confident lady was.

~~~

As they were getting ready to leave Nero came out from the van. “Dante! I’m gonna go, too.” “Why don’t you sit this one out?” Dante grinned slightly, but it seemingly only angered Nero. “Oh, let you can call me dead weight again? No thanks.” He walked up to Dante, eyes almost pleading to let him go. “I’ve got all the power I need. Right here.” He held up his robotic hand. Dante could only sigh, trying his best to get through to the boy, but these kinds of talks had never been his strong suit. “You don’t understand. It’s not what I mean-” Nero was about to talk back again but V cut him off, getting back on his feet with the help of Kat. “Let him go, Dante. Time is a luxury that we can no longer afford. We must chase after him, post-haste.” Kat helped him walk over to the two silver haired men, his arm shaking against the cane. “What, does that mean you’re going, too?” Dante looked like he wanted to laugh as if V had told him the best joke of the century, but the frail man was serious “I have a duty to see this through.” “Well that’s all you had to say, Mr. Poetry. I’m gonna go my way, and you guys can go yours. Let’s just say that’s the best for the cause. Come on Kat, let’s go.” He started backing away from them, Kat letting go of V to run after her brother. “Pretty boy, take care of Mr. Sandman for me!” “Still think I’m pretty, huh?” Kat heard Dante’s low growl, but considering he’d just abandoned her she felt justified in her actions. “Stop growling old man, you deserve it.” “Just be glad Verge isn’t here to hear you say that.” “Yeah, well, he can go fuck himself for all I care right now.” “Kat.” “You know what, go by yourself.” She felt too ticked off to deal with Dante’s jealousy right now, knowing she’d probably pay for it later. “Nero wait up!”

~~~

Nero and Kat walked into the cavern just as the purple glowing she-devil was going to attack V, Nero shooting at her with his gun, causing her to turn around and screech. “Gotta pay attention, sweetheart.” He said cockily, the two devil hunters walking towards it. She looked straight at Kat, hissing as she spoke with disgust. “Sparda’s kin… And you…” she turned to Nero. “But you’re nothing but an empty shell with no power. You are as weak as your flesh, human.” Nero acted hurt by her words, dramatically throwing his arms out. “Hey, we’re tougher than we look. Cool down with the ego.” Kat looked the demon up and down and sighed. “I don’t know pretty boy… With tits like that I’d need three heads to contain my ego too.” Nero coughed a few times, not expecting Kat to comment on the demon’s appearance, let alone its breasts. The demon snarled at them, clearly done with their taunting. “I will enjoy this!”

~~~

Frankly, the demon didn’t stand a chance against the two of them, Nero and Kat disposing of it without breaking a sweat. They looked over to the platform where V was hidden, Nero taking a few steps forward. “You can come out now!” The bid carried V over the ledge of the platform, the man falling to his knees on impact, a small ring of dust where he landed. “I guess I owe you two one.” He said, standing back up on unstable legs. The man tried walking over to them, but even with the help of his cane his body proved too weak to take more than a few steps. “You should turn around. Your body’s not gonna last much longer.” Nero said as Kat rushed over to him, attempting once more to piece him together with her magic. “That, I cannot do. I must go!” He tried to walk, only to fall over again. “Dammit, V.” Nero and Kat said in unison, the former helping him get back up by pulling him up. “Don’t push yourself. You need some rest!” Kat was worried, she felt at home around the strange man, she didn’t want to see him crumble away into the wind, poetic as it seemed she was sure V’s dream wasn’t for that to happen either. “I must go… to where Urizen is.” But Nero just didn’t seem to get it. He as annoyed, almost angry, it seemed no one would listen to what he said, not Dante and not V. “Why!? Why the hell do you have to-” “I beg you!” V cut him off, it was the first time either of them had heard him actually beg for something, he was truly that desperate. “This is my last request.” Kat felt a pang in her heart upon hearing that, just as she feared there was no way to stop the slow decay of V, no matter how much she tried. “Fine.” Nero sighed and pulled V over his shoulder, taking on the duty of helping him walk. “Dante’s definitely gonna beat us there…”

~~~

As they struggled through a tunnel, V decided it was an appropriate time to have a heart to heart with the other two. Speaking with difficulty as both Nero and Kat were helping to hold him up. “The truth is… I wanted to be protected and loved… But I was alone. My only choice was to survive.” His body gave out, the two of them almost dropping V but managing to hold him up somehow. “V, you gotta rest.” Kat pleaded with him, but to no avail. “Nero… Katherine… I will tell you… everything.” She didn’t have it in her to respond back with her usual ‘Just Kat’, if this was his dying moments she wasn’t about to be a bitch towards him, he didn’t deserve that. He walked ahead a few steps before stopping, the other two ready to catch him in case he fell. “There is no demon named Urizen… Only a man who threw away his humanity, in an endless pursuit of power, losing his righteous cause, to bring his precious sister back, along the way.” Suddenly the pieces fell into place inside Kat’s mind. The familiar, calm, feeling around V, the book he carried, how he insisted upon calling her by her full name. But it couldn’t be, right? He was too young, there was no mating mark, there was no Yamato. “Impossible…” she whispered, slowly walking towards V, cupping his face gently in one of her hands as he continued speaking. “He is Dante and Katherine’s brother.” “Their brother?” Nero sighed, confused about every word that came out of the other man. “Yes. And his real name is…” “Vergil…” Kat whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek as she looked into V’s eyes, the other man smiling softly down at her.

~~~

They managed to drag V all the way to where Dante was, standing by the fallen body of Urizen, or whatever they could call it. “You’re late… just finishing up.” He said, his new fancy sword propped up on his shoulder. Nero looked at the giant devil, still not comprehending any of it. “Is that really your brother?” “I’m afraid so.” Dante said, looking at him solemnly, the thought of having to kill his brother for the second time not exactly putting him on cloud nine. “So he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood. “Right again.” Dante smirked a little, Nero was catching on. Kat on the other hand was quiet, walking over to stand next to Dante and hide her face in his shirt. “You figured it out, huh, sis.” Dante said softly, Kat only nodding into his shirt. She wasn’t crying, if anything she wasn’t sure her body had any more tears left. She felt numb.

V was shakily making his way towards the giant being, mumbling to himself. “In the last throes of defeat, I see.” Urizen, Kat refused to acknowledge that the beast was her brother, looked up at the approaching man. “You…” “V, get back! Things are about to get really messy.” Dante called out, gently letting Nero take care of Kat so he could walk towards the weak man. “No! Please… Let me. I want to end this battle… with my own hands.” Dante seemed to accept it, backing off a little while V went over to Urizen, climbing on top of him.

“Do not struggle. For if you can’t even defeat me, then you’ve already lost.” He breathed out, the whispering voice of Urizen responding. “I will not lose… Not to Dante… I need power… More power!” Kat cringed as she heard him rant, not recognizing her brother anywhere in there. “Dante… That’s… That’s not our brother.” she said, her brother giving her an apologetic look, he understood what she meant. Whatever was left of Vergil in there was too far gone, at least, that’s what they thought.

V knelt on him, breathing heavily as his flesh continued to crumble away. “I know… We are one and the same, you and I. But you’ve lost me, and I’ve lost you.” All three spectators frowned, something about how V spoke didn’t sit well with them. “Yet we are connected by that one feeling. ‘While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join.’” V raised his sword, Dante putting together the pieces of what was happening and rushing at the two. “Dante wait!” Kat yelled, realizing what was about to occur. No matter how fast Dante ran, he wasn’t fast enough, V pushing his blade down into the core of Urizen, a large bright blue beam rising to the sky where they were, the cheer force of it pushing them back. Kat quickly raised shadows as a wall in front of her and Nero, gritting her teeth as she maintained the wall despite the intense pressure. The illusion of their old home shattered, revealing the familiar roots of the Qliphoth, at the center of where the beam had been stood the figure of a man, the strikingly familiar blue coat and katana giving it away in an instant. Kat’s heart swelled as she lowered the wall, the scent, the sheer presence, of her brother, her mate, making her feel all warm and giddy inside. “What is this?” Nero asked, receiving no response other than his two friends speaking in unison, one angry and the other longing. “Vergil…!”

~~~

Slowly her dear brother turned about, a deep frown plastered on his face as he looked around and took in his surroundings, the illusion still cracking and coming apart. Nero stepped forward, shielding the frozen Kat away from Vergil’s eyes before he could get a chance to see her. Vergil looked to his side, seeing his poem book on the ground and bending down to pick it up, making no move to engage with the other people present, but Dante was having none of it. “Ya got some pretty big cojones for comin’ back. Just don’t know when to give up, do ya!?” he bolted for Vergil, jumping into the air and slamming his sword towards his brother. Kat’s eyes widened, finally coming back to reality and springing forward from behind Nero, using magic she didn’t even know she possessed to turn into a black cloud of smoke, traveling with incredible speed until she was in between her brothers, turning back to herself. She used one hand to push back against Dante with his own shadow, while her other hand grabbed the saya of the Yamato, pulling it out a bit before slamming it back and pushing Vergil away as well, both brothers flying back several feet. “Kat!” Dante yelled angrily, the last thing he wanted was for her to intervene. Vergil on the other hand looked shocked, relieved and careful all at the same time. “Katherine…?” he asked in a hushed voice, trying to figure out if it was really her or if it was another one of Trish’s tricks, he’d seen what that woman could do. “Just… just Kat.” She said, her shaky voice betraying her firm stance.

It only took a second for Dante to run back at his brother, looking at the stunned Nero for a second before charging, pushing Kat away to the side. “Get out of my way, Kat!” Vergil became enraged, his demon telling him to rip Dante to shreds for pushing his lost mate, forgetting for a moment that Dante too was his. Within an instant Vergil met Dante’s sword with the Yamato, the two brothers once again meeting with their swords clashing. Dante was struggling, still tired from his fight with Urizen, while Vergil only used one hand, his free hand holding onto his book. Vergil took in a deep breath, inhaling scent of both his mates, his temper calming down significantly. “Defeating you like this has no meaning.” Dante grunted, gritting his teeth and trying his best to push back against his brother’s blade. “Come on, Vergil. Let’s do this!” he was silent for a moment, eyes traveling over to where Kat was still on the ground. “Heal your wounds, Dante. Get strong. After that, we’ll settle the matter.” He used the saya of the Yamato to swipe Dante’s legs from under him, slashing down with the blade against Dante’s which sent the younger brother flying back over to Nero. Kat finally got out of her shock, standing up and gritting her teeth, irritated that neither one of her brother’s, her mates, would stop their endless fighting. “For fucks sake… Stop it!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking everyone.

A moment of silence passed, the only noise being that of Kat’s panting after screaming. “I…! I just fucking got both of you idiots back, you in particular you power hungry psychopath, and the first thing you do is go at each other like I’m still fucking dead!” No one seemed to know how to respond, Vergil finally breaking the silence. “Katherine I-” “Just Kat you sex-deprived lunatic!” Vergil’s eyes flashed red for a moment, his demon wanting nothing more than to put his mate in her place, but with Nero present things got significantly more difficult. “I would watch my tone if I were you.” He put away the book inside his coat, holding out his now free hand for his sister to take. “Kat don’t!” Dante yelled at her, but not making a move to stop her. “Or what? What will you two do? Kill each other? It’s pretty fucking clear you idiots already tried!” she was starting to get angry and everyone present could see the blues of her eyes slowly bleeding into red. “Katherine, here.” Vergil hissed at her, snapping her back somewhat, her eyes returning to fully blue but still not calm in the slightest. She slowly started walking towards her brother, taking his extended hand and instantly getting roughly pulled into a hug, Vergil nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent. “Just Kat…” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest, weakly punching it while swearing at him. She was unable to stay mad, especially when it was the first time in a month that she had even gotten a whiff of his scent, let alone be able to touch him.

From afar Nero looked at them confused, while Dante half growled in anger at Vergil and half in jealousy, wanting to be over there and embrace them as well. But his human side remained dominant, reminding him off all the horrors Vergil had committed, all in the name of getting their sister back, including trying to kill him. He just couldn’t forgive him. Nero, well he wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, he wanted to go over there and rip off Vergil’s arm as revenge, but on the hand seeing Kat so… content. He couldn’t bring himself to take that away from her right now.

Vergil moved aside the collar on Kat’s jacket, pleased to see the mark still there, he lowered his head and nibbled gently at it, washing away the last of Kat’s anger, the girl practically melting into his arms. “I have waited so long for this moment Katherine.” He whispered sweetly, nuzzling back into her neck. “Just Kat… Idiot…” she mumbled into his chest. “Vergil!” Dante yelled, getting his attention. He sighed, placing his hands on his older sister’s shoulders and took a step back. “I _will_ see you shortly, Katherine.” She knew exactly what he was going to do, so she took a step back, watching as Vergil turned around and opened a portal with the Yamato. Before he went through it, he looked back at the trio, eyes landing on the young silver haired devil hunter. “Thank you, Nero.” Finally he walked through, leaving behind a semi-dazed Kat, a pissed off Dante and a confused Nero.

Dante practically stomped over to his sister, grabbing her arm harshly and pulling her into a hug, inhaling the mix of Vergil’s and Kat’s scent with a growl. “Why would you just let him grab you like that?” he hissed, getting a whine from Kat in response, being near Vergil’s dominating personality had brought out her more submissive side. “I’m sorry…” she said, though she knew Dante longed for his touch as well. Nero suddenly walked up to them, deciding against questioning what had just happened between the siblings. “If that’s your brother, what happened to V?” Dante let go and sighed, nodding towards where Vergil had just stood. “He returned… to himself.” Taking his sister’s hand in his, he started walking back towards the exit. “Go home, Nero. This doesn’t concern you.” “Like hell! I lost my right arm because of him!” “This is not your fight. I need to stop him, and that’s all that matters.” Nero chuckled dryly. “I’m not gonna let you have all the fun, Dante!” he followed the two siblings with angry steps. Suddenly Dante turned around, letting go of Kat’s hand and keeping her behind him. “You don’t get it!” he hissed. “Lemme guess, I’m dead weight? You can shove that-” “That’s not it Nero.” “What is it, then!?” “He’s your father!” Kat had stepped out from behind her brother as she shouted, looking up at him. He frowned, disbelief all over his face as he spoke. “What!?”

They stared at each other for a moment, Nero trying to find some speck of deceit in her eyes, but found none, so Dante spoke up with a sigh. “I had the feeling, the first time I saw you, but I just wasn’t sure. And then I saw how the Yamato reacted… and I was certain. He’s your father.” Nero stood still, frozen in place as he tried to process it all in his head. “Now, he needs and ass-kicking… But I can’t have you go up against your old man.”

~~~

By the time Nero got back inside the van he was in shambles, still not processing any of it. “What the hell is going on Kat!?” he yelled at her, clearly angry with her, but Trish came to her aid. “Their logic is sound… I had a hunch myself.” “This doesn’t make any SENSE!” he punched the wall of the van, Kat biting her lip, not sure what to do to calm him down. “I know you hate him, but you can’t kill your own father!” Trish yelled back at him, looking him dead in the eyes. “It’s true. You’d never recover from that.” Lady said softly, clearly speaking from experience. “You saved us, you should be proud. Now you can put this all behind you-” Lady was about to put a hand on his shoulder when he flipped out again. “Nico! Stop the car!” he screamed at the poor driver, who just looked back at him like he had lost his mind, Trish holding him back. “No chance! After all this, are you insane!?” He looked like he was about to calm down for a moment, but this was Nero, it wasn’t gonna be that easy. “Fine, I’ll go by myself!” He busted out of the side door of the van, Kat’s eyes widening as she pushed past Lady and Trish to jump after him, transforming into a raven and catching his falling body by his shoulders, a distant yell of their names being hear as the van kept driving.

~~~

Kat struggled to carry the thrashing Nero, but she managed to set him down on a cliff near a melted down phone booth, transforming back to herself and landing next to him. “Dammit!” He punched the ground a few times with his normal hand, ripping the skin open on his knuckles. “Nero!” Kat quickly knelt beside him, taking his hand into hers and looking into his eyes. “Calm down.” She told him gently, using some simple magic to heal the broken skin, stunning him for a second. “You…” he started, but couldn’t find the words. “Sh…” she finished healing him, pulling him in for a hug, letting the poor guy calm down completely before she spoke to him.

A few minutes of silence later and Nero pulled back, a sad look in his eyes. “He’s really my father, isn’t he?” Kat could only nod, moving so she was sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge, patting the space next to her for Nero to come sit too. He followed, looking out at the sight before them, waiting for Kat to speak, which she did in a soft voice. “Do you hate him?” Nero was shocked at the blunt question; did he hate him? “I… No.” he finally answered, making Kat smile softly. “Why do they think killing each other will solve their problems? They’re brothers, aren’t they?” Kat thought about it for a moment. “For as long as I can remember, they’ve been opposites. Dante was a mommy’s boy, Vergil adored our dear father. Dante loved playing outside in the yard and getting all roughed up, while Vergil preferred to sit inside and read. Dante fights wildly while Vergil fights controlled. When we were five… after my first incident… I was, still am, terrified of myself. Both tried to make me feel better, but of course, even then they had to be opposites. Dante did his best to remind me that I’m still human, regardless of what I do when I lose control. Vergil… he wanted me to accept what I was, that I couldn’t run away from it.” “Why can’t you do both?” Nero asked her, making her laugh as she shook her head. “There’s my point. To them, there’s only black and white, one of them is right and the other is wrong. There’s no in between, no grey area, and the possibility that both could be right, or god forbid both be wrong, is lost on them.” Nero seemed to get what she was hinting at, because he leaned back a little, sighing as he looked up to the sky.

“All my life I’ve been alone, all I knew were Kyrie and Credo. But now, I find out I have a family… What am I supposed to do with that?” Kat turned to him and lightly punched his arm. “I’ve known you for a month… and in that month I’ve learned one thing. You always know the right thing to do. There’s no need to overthink, to doubt yourself. You’ll walk the right path.” “Thanks… I guess… That’s all I needed to hear.” Kat giggled a little at the light pink tint to his cheeks. “Now go on pretty boy, go talk to my idiot brothers.” He stood up, looking back at her. “You’re not coming?” “I’ll catch up.” He started walking toward the top of the Qliphoth, where Dante and Vergil were certainly battling it out. He stopped a few feet away from Kat, turning back with a grin. “So you think I’m pretty?” She laughed at him, the tension gone from his body, like he was at home with himself. “Yeah… I do.” He laughed along with her, turning around and walking away.

Kat could only watch, hearing Nero scream “I’M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!” right before a surge of demonic energy appeared, followed by Nero taking off from the path he was on, flying straight towards the top of the Qliphoth. “That’s my cue to go.” She said with a smile, scooting forward and falling off the ledge, transforming into her usual raven form and following Nero to the top, though significantly slower. Speed was not on her side in this form.

~~~

She arrived just in time to watch the blue spectral wings on Nero backhand Dante, sending him flying back a few feet. Diving down, she transformed back to herself, going over to her brother and helping him up, laughing at him. “Not gonna die my ass. That bitch slap nearly killed me.” He said, letting his sister help him up. “Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch.” She reminded him, letting him go once he was on his feet. Vergil, however, didn’t seem pleased yet. “If I beat Nero… Then by default, I beat you. Agree Dante?” “Whatever. I don’t really care.” Kat stood up, watching Nero and Vergil starting to fight.

To Nero’s credit, it was an close fight, but Vergil was also already tired form fighting Dante. But before long Nero had him on his knees, earning a pained laugh from Dante. “Oh, brother. You cut off your own son’s arm for more power, and you still lost.” “I’m not finished.” Vergil said, standing back up on shaky legs and raising the Yamato to strike at the distracted Nero, however Kat was keeping an eye on him. Within an instant she had him bound with chains from the shadows, shocking both her brothers, Vergil’s demon was going to fucking kill her, but she didn’t care at the moment. “You lost Verge.” “Katherine.” He hissed, trying to pull the chains off, but he was tired and Kat was determined. “Just. Kat. Now we need to do something about this goddamn tree you put up. Home deco never was your thing.” Nero continued for her. “The underworld is taking over, and we need to do something before it’s too late.” As if on cue the whole ground they were on shook violently. “He’s right. We need to close that portal. Hey, you lost, so you better do what he says.” Dante laughed at his brother’s scowl, he did enjoy watching Vergil get thrown around by Nero. “I can still fight. Provided my dear sister lets me go.” Kat released him, watching her brother take a deep breath and gather himself. “If those roots continue to spread through town, it’ll just interfere with our business.” He started walking towards the ledge of the Qliphoth, Dante following him. “Now, that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Better hurry up… We still got a score to settle.” “Evidently” as if nothing had happened the two brothers were back to bickering, putting a small smile on their sister’s face. But Nero clearly wasn’t catching on. “Wait, where are you going?” Without turning Vergil answered his question. “We need to sever the Qliphoth roots from the underworld itself. Then, we’ll seal the portal with the Yamato.” “Hang on, if you do that, you can’t come back.” Dante grinned. “Why do you think I’m goin’? Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on your old man.” But Nero still protested. “You can’t just expect me to stay here while you both go-”

Nero found himself restrained by the same chains that had just been around Vergil, Kat standing behind him with a sad smile on her face, watching her brothers go. “It’s because you’re here they can go.” She told him, Dante looking at her gratefully. “We’re trusting you with things on this side, capisce?” “Make haste, Dante.” Came Vergil’s voice. “Yeah, I know.” Kat followed her brothers to the ledge, taking both their hands into hers and bringing them in to her chest. “Come back to me, alive, please…” she whispered, the triplets finally embracing one another like they used to. “You won’t even notice we’re gone.” Dante assured her, kissing the top of her head before letting go, looking back to the restrained devil hunter behind them. “Take care, Nero. Adios.” He jumped off the edge, triggering mid-air and flying into the abyss.

After watching his brother fly off, Vergil gently place two fingers under his sisters chin, lifting it up slightly, making her look in his eyes. “We will come back Katherine, now that I know you’re back, safe, I have a life to come back too.” He then looked to Nero, who Kat released, chuckled a little, looking down at his poem book. “I won’t lose next time. Hold onto that until then.” He threw it over to Nero, jumping off the edge and following his brother. Kat watched her brothers until she couldn’t see them, whispering two last words before she’d leave with Nero.

“Just Kat…”


	4. Mending the old & the new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include some fluff and towards the end some smut!

Moving into the Devil May Cry building hadn’t quite been what Kat expected. She expected her _adult_ brother to at least keep the place somewhat clean, but no, it was not. The first time she entered, a few days after saying goodbye to them, the place was littered with old pizza cartons, beer cans, beer bottles, dust and not to mention all the clothes just dropped everywhere. There was no sense denying it, her brother was a slob.

Nero walked up behind her I the doorway, putting his newly regenerated hand on her shoulder and patting it a little. “Good luck with this.” Kat raised an eyebrow while looking back at him, he didn’t think she was gonna clean it all on her own, did he? “Oh no, pretty boy. You’re coming with me.” “I’m what?” before he could react Kat pulled him inside with her, Morrison already sitting inside in what she presumed was Dante’s chair by the desk. “Well, well, how nice of you two to show up.” He said, lighting up his cigar. “Got a job for me I presume?” Nero said, pulling himself free of Kat’s grip and starting to plot his revenge on her. “Not now, no. What I do have is this here deed to the building.” He held up a folded together paper, both young adults groaning audibly as they understood the context behind his statement. “But don’t worry, per Dante’s wishes it’s going into Nero’s name. I’m just here to drop of the paperwork. You two kids have fun with… all this.” He motioned around the room with his arm, leaving the two to start. “I’ll start in the kitchen, you get to work in here?” Nero offered with a sigh, Kat getting the feeling that the kitchen was most likely worse than the main hall. “Deal.”

The two got to work immediately, resting their weapons against the wall until they could make enough clean surfaces to safely put them somewhere else. Kat heard what could only be describes as a high-pitched screech coming from the kitchen, followed by a loud “Motherfucker!” from Nero, causing her to burst out laughing. “You ok in there buddy?” “There’s a pile of dead rats under the sink!” she laughed louder as she started picking up the discarded pizza boxes, piling them up and walking towards the kitchen where she presumed there was trash bags. “Need me to hold your hand?” she said teasingly, slipping past the kneeling Nero in the narrow space of the kitchen. “Can’t you just magic all of this away?” “No, even if I could I wouldn’t waste it on cleaning things we’re perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. Now where to you keep trash bags?” Nero pointed over to a drawer, which Kat opened and saw the regular kind that you put in your trash can. “No, the big black ones. We’re throwing _all_ of this out.” She waved towards the dishes in the sink with moldy food, the pizza boxes, the glasses half filled with whatever liquid was in there. You could tell this place had been abandoned for a month. “Dante won’t like it.” Nero warned, though not protesting because he knew it was easier for them. “Yeah, well, Dante isn’t here to say ‘no’ is he?” she had said it in a jokingly manner, but both could feel the sadness that came with the words.

After a moment of silence Kat sighed, patting Nero’s shoulder and sighing. “Now, about those trash bags?” He seemed to shake off the sadness, opening another drawer further towards the bottom and pulling out a roll of big trash bags. Kat ripped off three for herself and left the roll with Nero. “Don’t save anything!” she yelled as she entered the main room again, grabbing a bag and hanging it on a chair for easier access, starting to grab every bottle and box she could get her hands on. This was going to be a long day.

~~~

It took the whole day, _the whole day_ , just to gather up all the trash and throw it out into the dumpster in the back, Kat was going to murder her dear brother. Once all the trash was thrown out they wiped down every table, chair and cabinet within sight, shoved Dante’s discarded clothes into an old beat up washer he had in the basement along with the bedsheets and pillowcases, and swept all the floors and opening the windows to let some air in. Since the time had flown by, every store nearby was closed, so much to Kat’s dismay they ordered _more_ pizza. But those boxes were too discarded before Nero even had the time to say “I’ll deal with it later.”

By the time they were done both of them were too tired to continue for the day, hanging up the laundry before they retired to their respective bedrooms, Kat opting to sleep in Dante’s bedroom while Nero had his own from before. She snuggled down into the newly made bed, Nero and her and changed it all while cleaning, and tried to find Dante’s scent, only getting a trace from the pillow but it was hardly there. For a while she just lied there in the darkness, her eyes making out the faint outlines of his unused desk, the little nightstand, his wardrobe… His wardrobe? There was no way Dante regularly washed his clothes, maybe… maybe she could get a stronger scent from there? She quietly got out of the bed, knowing the floor was prone to creaking and not wanting to wake Nero up, and walked over to Dante’s wardrobe, opening it and looking inside. It was a mess, nothing folded or sorted and like Kat thought, most of the shirts had been worn a few times and just shoved back iniside. Grabbing one of the t-shirts, she brought it up to her nose and breathed in, the familiar scent of her little, or technically older, brother making her feel at home in the room, rather than the cold empty cavern it felt like not even five minutes ago. Kat brought the t-shirt back to the bed, holding it close to her while she closed her eyes, relaxing and finally falling asleep, dreaming of a time when things were easier for the children of Sparda.

~~~

As the days went by, Kat couldn’t help but notice Nero starting to act weird. He wasn’t eating as much, his temper was even shorter than before, he’d throw himself into work, going out on missions as much as possible to avoid being back in the office. But what was most curious was the dense scent that Kat could smell off him every time he’d lash out. It was like his body was constantly strained, as if he was constantly on edge. So, one day, when Nero was out on a mission she snuck into his room, the same scent she smelled on Nero heavy in the air. Kat walked around in there, frowning a little and shaking her head. It didn’t smell like a demon in heat, so she thankfully ruled that out, for now, but it did worry her that Nero might have unlocked something inside of him back when he fought with Dante and Vergil. Hell, his arm regenerated, he triggered, there was no way something didn’t happen. With a sigh, she left his room, shaking her head a little, she’d ask him about it later.

That day, when Nero got back from the mission, the two of them were eating by the small kitchen table, but Nero was simply picking at his food. “You ok?” she asked, only getting a slight nod in return. Kat didn’t buy it of course, she could tell his shoulders were tense and there was a deep frown set on his face. “You sure?” “I said I was fine!” he snapped, Kat only raising her hands defensively. “Whoa there, calm down. I’m supposed to be the one with anger issues.” “Sorry…” he mumbled, picking some more at his food. Kat sighed, being around Nero really had calmed her demon down quite a bit, there was something about him that made her calm, unlike with Vergil or Dante where she felt submissive. With Nero it was just, different. Not that Dante and Vergil were bad for her, she loved those two idiots, but Nero was certainly something special.

“It’s just… You’re not eating Nero. You haven’t been eating for a few days now.” He sighed shakily, standing up and throwing his food away and putting his dishes in the sink, excusing himself from the table, leaving a stunned Kat behind. Following the sounds of his heavy footsteps, Kat walked up the stairs, hearing the pained groans of Nero coming from the bathroom. With a frown she walked towards the bathroom, the door wasn’t locked, but none the less she knocked on it. “Y-Yeah?” she heard from the inside, gently opening the door and feeling her heart break as she saw Nero on the floor, kneeling over the toilet and looking like he was about to be sick. Before she could make a move Nero’s head was turned back over the toilet, emptying out the contents of his stomach. She walked over to the sink, opening the cabinet that was under it and pulling out Nero’s toothbrush and some toothpaste, putting them on the top on the sink. “I’ll grab you some water.” She said, gently rubbing his back before she walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

“You said you were fine…” she mumbled to Nero, the two of them lying on his bed, Nero resting his head on Kat’s stomach as she ran her fingers through the silver spikes. “I am…” “Hurling up dinner is not fine, Nero.” He sighed, not making a move to go anywhere, but Kat could tell he wanted to avoid the subject. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, softly massaging his scalp to help soothe him, noticing how his shoulders had tensed up even more at the mention of his health. “I’ve never been sick in my entire life, I’m not sick now either.” He said softly, his eyes closed while he smiled slightly at the feeling of Kat’s fingers against his scalp. “If you’re not sick it might be something else…” she mumbled back at him, more so like she was thinking out loud. “What do you mean?” “No, it’s probably nothing… Maybe it’s some side-effect of all the Qliphoth pollen you inhaled?” the two of them laughed, a comfortable silence settling in the room.

As they lied there Nero couldn’t help but blush a little, knowing full well he was slowly falling for his own goddamn aunt. He couldn’t help it, she was kind, caring, kicked his ass while training, the amount of time the two spent together practically forced the feeling onto him. Their endless flirting didn’t help either, Kat’s affectionate way of calling him “pretty boy” making him warm inside rather than cocky like before. It was bad, he knew that, but he figured falling in love with his aunt, who technically was younger than him, was better than falling for his idiot uncle, which he had been well on his way to before Kat came along.

“I miss them a lot, ya know…” he suddenly mumbled, Kat stopping her hand for a moment before she continued, humming a little in response. “I told you on that ledge… But my whole life I only ever felt at home with Credo and Kyrie. When my arm changed, Fortuna stopped feeling like home too, I felt like an outsider even with the people that were supposed to be like family. Until I met Dante… he took me in, took care of me, taught me to fight demons, how to be myself again. Then I find out that the guy who ripped of my arm, and who caused the underworld to bridge with our world twice, is my dad. And as soon as I come to peace with that… it’s all gone.” He turned his head a little and hugged her middle. “Well not all of it… But you get it, right?” Kat nodded and stared up at the ceiling, sighing softly. “I miss them too.” She told him softly. “Think they’ll be back?” A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about how the idiots would get back. Maybe they’d just stumble through the front door like any other customer? “Yeah, they’ll get back sooner or later…” She didn’t like the sad atmosphere that was building up in the room, she’d really rather not think about her brothers or she might just go out looking for a Hell gate to drag them back. “Or they’ve dropped dead in hell, I try not to pry into their business.” She joked, the two of them laughed again, continuing their small talk until they fell asleep.

~~~

Nero only seemed to get worse as each day passed. While, before, he could stomach at least a small meal now nothing stayed. He wasn’t sleeping unless Kat was there to comfort him, even then it was an uneasy rest at best. Kat refused to let him go on missions alone, fearing that he might be too weak to defend himself against stronger enemies, so if she wasn’t able to go along she’d call in Lady or Trish. Nero continued to insist he wasn’t sick, but the sound of him throwing up every night certainly told Kat otherwise. She tried her best to figure out what was happening to him, his scent not indicating that his heat had begun, so she really could only assume that his demon needed his body to change to accommodate for his new trigger. But why was it taking such a huge toll on his body? It suddenly dawned on her, she remembered how Vergil used to practically force Dante to drink some of his blood after the younger brother had finished his first heat, something about his demon needing to be strong for the change to go over smoothly. Of, fucking, course Nero was in pain, his newly awakened demon was practically starving. But she couldn’t just go up to him and hold out her wrist, she needed to be a bit sneakier about it.

~~~

Nero was lazily draped over the couch, exhausted after the two of them had gotten back from a mission. Kat went into the kitchen to make herself some tea, peeking out to the couch and asking Nero if he wanted some too, only getting a tired nod from the silver haired devil hunter. She made the tea like usual, putting the tea bags into the hot water, stopping herself before walking out. She put the cups back on the counter, glancing out of the kitchen to see if Nero had vision of what she was doing, luckily he didn’t. “Nero, you want honey in your tea?” she yelled out to him. “Please!” he yelled back, Kat hearing him shifting on the leather couch. With a deep breath she moved her wrist up to her mouth, biting down hard, breaking the skin and letting the blood drip down into his cup, blending in with the already red tinted tea. Kat remembered how their father had once told them that feeding your blood to someone was only for family, it was something deeply intimate and if the blood connection wasn’t there then you’d just be wasting your blood. She wasn’t even sure Nero was close family enough, demon-wise, for it to work, but she had to try for his sake. “Hope this works…”

She put the cup in front of the, now sitting, Nero, who smiled slightly and sipped the tea, seemingly without issue. “Is it good?” she asked, taking a sip from her own cup, getting a nod in return. “It’s sweeter than I expected. How much honey did you put in there?” she giggled a little and waved her hand in front of him. “Sorry, must’ve put in too much.” She dismissed him, pleased that her plan had seemed to work. Now it was just a matter of convincing him to eat some food as well…

~~~

More time passed by and Nero seemed to be getting slightly better, Kat sneaking in small amounts of her blood into whatever Nero consumed during the day. Sometimes it’d be in his tea, sometimes in his pasta or in whatever sauce they were having with the dinner. It seemed to help him keep the food down, but he certainly wasn’t eating a lot of it, and sometimes he couldn’t help but throw it back up. Her blood could only do so much for him, she figured a lot of his problems lied in the fact that his demon had gone so long without blood. She knew it was just a matter of time before she’d need to tell him. But still, he was slowly but surely getting better and the last thing she wanted was for Nero to stop eating and drinking because he was paranoid she was sneaking blood in there.

But alas, Nero caught on, sort of. He figured Kat was using magic on his food or something, because every time Trish brought over pizza he couldn’t even finish a slice, but Kat’s cooking went down without much issue. Which is why he practically cornered her about it one night as they cuddled in their usual position on his bed. “I know you’re doing something to my food…” he mumbled, not lifting his head from her stomach, their usual routine of Kat massaging his scalp going on autopilot at this point. “I have no idea what you’re-” “Cut the bullshit Kat.” His words were sharp, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at her, whatever it was she was doing was helping. “The only time I can stomach food is when you’ve prepared it, you never let me watch you cook anymore and any time the girls are over I’m suddenly allowed in the kitchen, but then I can’t stomach the food.” Kat felt ashamed that she lied to him, she hadn’t planned on him finding out so soon, she would prefer it if he was stronger. “So what is it? Some magical herb?” she took a deep breath, shaking her head a little. If only it was a magical herb, then it would have been much easier. “Blood.” “What…?” he didn’t move, probably thinking she was joking. “My blood Nero. I’ve been putting it in everything I can for you.” He sat up, looking at her in disbelief. “I’m not fucking vampire Kat.” He wasn’t yelling, fortunately, but he was certainly giving her a rather pointed tone. “No, what you are is part-demon.” She could only wait for him to start asking a million questions as Nero slowly put his head back on her stomach.

“So you’re telling me my dormant demon is hungry because I’m a late bloomer?” “I’d say that’s the gist of it, yes.” “So I’m entering demon puberty?” she laughed a little and patted his head. “No that probably comes later when your demon has regained its strength.” “You’re kidding?” Kat only shook her head while laughing even more. “Nero, you’re gonna feel like you’re 12 and jerking off for the first time. But multiply it by 100.” He groaned, the prospect of a second puberty not sounding very tempting. “Fuck me.” “Oh, it’s starting now?” she teased him, Nero practically burying his face in her shirt. “Kat~ Not what I meant.” “I know, I know.” Nero had spent the last hour asking her various things, everything from why he needed blood to if there was a way to reverse it. But in the end he knew there was nothing he could do about it. “But, when it does happen… Will I… I mean will we…?” Kat understood what he was talking about. During their time together the two had grown close, evident by their nightly routine of cuddling, but Kat knew she couldn’t help him through his heat. “I… We can’t. I’m already mated.” Nero looked up at her with a frown. Kat turned her head a little, moving her free hand and pointing to the bite mark on her neck, the white lines from both Dante and Vergil’s teeth permanently imprinted on her pale skin. “That’s where Dante…” Nero thought back to Kat’s meltdown, remembering how Dante had bitten her to calm her down. “He said is was to assert dominance.” He looked confused, Kat thinking for a moment before patting his head. “It is. Sort of. My demon does react to it, but it’s because…” “He’s your mate…” Nero finally put the pieces together. “That’s why Vergil was able to baby you like that?” She sat up a little, looking down at the idiot on her stomach. “He did not baby me.” “He kinda did.” “Oh shut up.”

A moment of silence passed before Nero spoke up again, surprisingly calm despite having found out that his father, uncle and aunt were mated with each other. “Well… Hearing you call your brother a ‘sex-deprived lunatic’ makes more sense now.” The two of them burst out laughing, Kat recalling Vergil’s eyes flashing red, making her laugh even more since he wasn’t there to put her in her place. “I admit, one of my prouder moments since coming back.” She said through the laughter, Nero having to get up because Kat’s stomach was moving around too much. He opted to instead lay down next to her on the pillow, the two of them still giggling about it, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Maybe in another lifetime pretty boy. I told you, I’m out of your league.” She told him softly once their laughter had died down, Nero only cupping her face with one hand, gently stroking her cheek. “Yeah… That’s too bad.”

~~~

Their daily life remained unchanged, Nero getting healthier now that Kat didn’t need to sneak in her blood, meaning she could give him more to speed up his recovery. While he still had trouble eating large portions of food, he was getting there one step at a time, and every time he finished a full plate she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell, once even placing a kiss on his cheek as a reward. Nero had managed to find a place in her heart as well, and Kat would be damned if either one of her brothers would try and take that away from them when they got back. When Kat thought back to the past few weeks she realized she still didn’t have a room of her own, she’d spent every night sleeping in Nero’s room with him, by now his room probably had as much of her scent as it did his.

~~~

The two of them were laying in their usual position on the couch, the old jukebox providing some background music while they were chilling. Nero had gotten around to read the poem book that Vergil had left him while Kat was reading some random fantasy novel she’d found in Dante’s bookshelf. On the coffee table to the side of them there were two cans of soda, one of which had a healthy amount of Kat’s blood in it. Nero suddenly sat up, drinking the last of his soda, then left for the kitchen to throw the can away. When he came back the jukebox changed song, a slower track playing, Nero making a noise from where he was with a new can of soda. “You brother has shit taste in music.” He stated, walking over to the couch and placing his can down, watching Kat put the book down and laugh a little before opening his can and biting her wrist to get some blood in there. “I don’t know, this one’s actually ok.” Nero snorted, clearly not agreeing. “Didn’t take you for such a music snob.” She joked, stretching her arms a little after lying down for so long. Kat followed Nero’s lead, finishing her soda and going into the kitchen for a new one.

Once she was back out in the main room she saw Nero leaning against the back of the couch, arms over his chest and sulking a little, they had agreed to not skip a song regardless of how terrible. “Stop pouting you child.” She laughed at him, Nero raising his hand and flipping her off. Kat couldn’t help but laugh even more, walking over to him and taking his hands into hers, pulling on him until they were in the middle of the floor. “What?” Nero looked confused for a second, but didn’t let go of her hands either way. “Dance with me.” “I don’t dance.” “Neither do I, but you look like you want to shoot yourself.” Regardless of what they said, the two of them started gently swaying on beat with the music, Nero gently placing a hand on her hip while Kat put her hand on his chest. They continued to move with the music, neither of them really knowing what they were doing, regardless they were having fun. “See? We’re not so bad at this.” she laughed a little. Nero could only nod with a chuckle, letting go and twirling her around once, both laughing at how awkwardly they moved. They were, after all, fighters and not dancers.

They continued to dance around the floor, laughing every time one of them accidently tripped over the other. At one point Nero had hoisted her up in the air and spun around, both laughing a little when Kat had almost fallen over has he put her back down. Nero suddenly pulled her in close, their bodies pushed against each other. For a moment, the whole world stood still, neither of them paying attention to the music anymore. The taller man leaned down slowly, Kat standing up on her toes to reach up and meet him. Just as their lips were about to touch, they felt the slight shockwave of a portal opening in the middle of the room, the two of them instantly pushing each other away. Not even a second later the familiar silver haired brothers emerged from the portal, looking like they’d rolled down a muddy hill.

“You’re back.” Nero half stated, half asked. “Great to see you too kid.” Dante groaned, rolling his shoulders a little to try and loosen up. “You look like shit.” Kat stated, which honestly wasn’t wrong, they’d been gone two months, most likely without a proper break from all the fighting. “I don’t need your attitude right now Katherine.” Vergil said through gritted teeth, limping slightly as the portal behind them closed. “Just Kat…” she mumbled, her and Nero helping the brothers get upstairs to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up.

While the two of them waited on the couch for Vergil and Dante to come back down, they whispered amongst themselves, trying to figure out what to tell them and what to keep secret. “We’re not telling them anything, are we?” Kat asked him. “Nope. Now way.”

“No blood, no cuddles, no almost kiss, no sleeping in the same bed.” Nero repeated, they came to an agreement after 15 minutes of bickering, Kat nodding and sighing in annoyance. They really were idiots, weren’t they? They heard shuffling coming from Dante’s room and before long the two brothers came out, Dante helping his brother down the stairs. “Did you pull a muscle old man?” Kat asked dryly, scooting to the side, sitting down on the armrest instead, to give the two of them room on the couch. “Try almost getting it bitten off.” Vergil and Dante had changed out of their usual outfits after the shower, both in sweatpants and t-shirt, Vergil most likely taking some of Dante’s clothes. “Karma really is a bitch, isn’t’ it Nero?” Dante grinned and patted him on the arm that Vergil had ripped off, Nero having to hold his laughter in, he couldn’t help but feel bad for his father. “Roll it up, let me see.” Kat giggled at Dante’s comment, watching as Vergil revealed a rather nasty looking bite mark right below his knee.

Kat channeled some magic into her hand and hovered it over the wound to encourage the healing, her brother hissing a little as the skin stung slightly. “Don’t be a baby, I’m pretty sure getting your arm ripped off is worse.” “Katherine.” He warned, but she could see the faint trace of guilt on his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” By the time she was done the wound hadn’t closed completely, but it was healed enough for Vergil to walk without pain.

Dante stood up, sluggishly walking towards the kitchen, only for Nero and Kat to exchange looks. All hell was about to break loose. “If you’re gonna grab a beer don’t bother!” she yelled to him as he was in the doorway. “You two drink it all?” he yelled, pulling open the fridge and seeing actual food much to his surprise, not just beer and leftover pizza. “No we threw it out!” they heard the sound of the cupboard opening, both cringing slightly while Vergil looked at them strangely. “What did you two do?” he asked only for Dante to scream. “What happened to my kitchen!?” “It’s called cleaning Dante!” Nero yelled back. “Cleaning!? My favorite mug is gone! My plates! My glasses!” Kat groaned at how dramatic he was. “What else did you throw out!? My clothes!?” he came stomping back to the couch, a can of soda in his hand as he sat back down. “Only some of them.” Nero shrugged, some of Dante’s clothes were too far gone, it had to be done. “You two are dead… tomorrow. I’m way to tired right now.” Kat let Vergil wrap an arm around her, enjoying the strong arm over her shoulders, she felt safe.

The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed not long after. Dante reached over to the coffee table to grab his can, absentmindedly grabbing one and taking a sip, only to start coughing and putting it back down, realizing he’d taken Nero’s can. “Jesus kid, the fuck are you drinking? You trying to get high on sugar or something?” Kat and Nero stiffened up a little, Vergil feeling every movement she made against his chest, causing him to look down with a brow raised. “I’m sure you’re overreacting Dante. Give it here.” Dante was about to hand his brother the can, only for Nero to snatch it back. “Hey it’s mine, the last thing I need is for two old men to finish my drink.” He played it off well, Dante shrugging it off like it was nothing. Crisis averted for now.

An hour or two later all four of them were ready for bed, Dante and Vergil practically dragging their tired bodies up the stairs and to Dante’s room. Nero and Kat on the other hand were so set in their routines that Kat walked into his room on autopilot, ready to throw herself on his bed when Vergil stood in the doorway. “Katherine? Why aren’t you coming to bed?” she laughed awkwardly, grabbing a shirt from Nero’s bed and walking out, saying a quick goodnight to Nero who almost broke down laughing at Kat’s momentary panic. “What do you need that for?” Vergil asked her as they walked across the hall into Dante’s room, said man already undressed and on his bed. “I use his shirts to sleep in.” “Why?” she could hear the jealousy in Dante’s voice, rolling her eyes as she pulled off her tank top and replaced it with Nero’s shirt, pulling her bra off from under it. “Because his shirts are clean, unlike yours.” She sighed as she lied down next to him, snuggling up to his side while Vergil lied down as well, wrapping an arm around them both.

After a minute of Vergil taking his time to nuzzle both his siblings, wanting his scent all over them, he relaxed completely against the bed and draped his arm over his siblings, hand resting on Dante’s hip. “I can’t believe you’re back…” Kat mumbled, head resting against Dante’s chest. “We could say the same of you.” Came Vergil’s soft response, reminding Kat that while it had only been a few months for her, her brothers hadn’t seen her for 25 years. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled, Dante chuckling a little at her. “For what?” “I missed out on a quarter of your lives…” The gentle sensation of Vergil’s lips on the back of her neck helped calm her down a little, but the thought of missing out on _25_ whole years broke her heart into a million pieces. Dante pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back, exchanging looks with his brother. “Why are you apologizing?” came the soft reply of Dante who gently kissed the top of her head. “I-I don’t know…” she couldn’t help it. Kat was supposed to be their older sister, she was supposed to take care of them, but now they’re all grown up, now they’re the ones comforting her. Why did it all get so wrong? “We’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Vergil whispered gently to her, placing another kiss on the back of her neck. “Just… don’t be gone when I wake up. Or I’ll kick your asses.” Both brothers chuckle, all three of them falling asleep in each other’s arms again, Vergil and Dante feeling content for the first time in years.

~~~

Kat woke up in the middle of the night, she wasn’t even sure why she woke up. It wasn’t a nightmare, at least not that she could remember, she wasn’t sweating nor did she sit up suddenly. No, she just silently woke up, still between her brothers, safe in their embrace. But something felt off, almost like the feeling you get when you forget to turn off the stove, or left the fridge open. Kat just couldn’t place it. Maybe… She thought back to her nightly routine before her brothers had come back. She had cleaned up downstairs, she knew the windows were closed, the lights were off. Everything was the same, except for one thing. Nero. For the first night in months she wasn’t falling asleep with the idiot on her stomach and her fingers tangled into his hair. She really shouldn’t be feeling like this, she had two beautiful mates right next to her, but her instincts told her to go comfort Nero like usual.

She tried to shake of the feeling, telling herself that Nero was sleeping just fine on his own. But what if he wasn’t? What if he was laying in cold sweat like the first few nights of being sick? Looking to her sides, she checked to see if her brothers had woken up, but they were both sleeping peacefully, the usual frown on Vergil’s face completely gone. Maybe she could sneak out just this once? She’d just check on Nero and then come right back. If they woke up she’d just say she went to the bathroom. Yes, that would work.

Gently and slowly she lifted their arms off her and sat up, flinching slightly when Dante moved around in his sleep, fearing that he might have woken up. But the two brothers simply wrapped arms around each other, continuing their peaceful slumber. She managed to slide off the bed without disturbing them, quietly walking over to the door and opening it slowly, slipping outside and closing it again with a soft click. She stood still outside with her ear against the door, listening in case they woke up, but there was no movement coming from the room. So she took three small steps across the hall, gently opening the door to Nero’s room. “Nero…?” she whispered, closing the door behind her. “Yeah…” she heard him say from his bed, he’d clearly been awake even before she got there. “I couldn’t sleep…” she mumbled as she walked over to him, neither having to exchange any more words for Nero to scoot a little to the side and lift the duvet. Kat lied down on the bed, Nero resting his head on her stomach as the two of them resumed their nightly routine. “We shouldn’t be doing this, should we?” Nero whispered as Kat got to work on massaging his scalp. “Not even a little.” They sighed, knowing what they were doing would make the older men attempt to kill them both. “I just can’t help but worry about you.” “Well I worry about you too.”

Nero suddenly moved up on the bed, placing his head on the pillow, Kat turning to her side so they could look at each other. “About earlier…” Nero started, Kat immediately understanding that he wanted to talk about the almost-kiss. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Kat shook her head a little and sighed. “No, it’s my fault too.” They were silent for a minute or two, neither knowing what to say about it. “I don’t regret it…” Kat suddenly said, shocking Nero for a second. She didn’t regret it? What about Dante and Vergil? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it at first. “I-I don’t either but… what about them?” their hands seemed to move on their own, lacing their fingers together, despite everything they couldn’t deny the feelings that they developed during their time together. “Fuck Nero, I don’t know…” she used her free hand to gently cup his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. “I just… I don’t want to think about them right now…” she confessed, Nero gently putting his hand on the back of her neck, pulling a little on her. The two of them moved closer to one another, closing their eyes and letting their lips touch in a gently kiss. Nero’s lips were surprisingly soft, not that Kat would imagine them to be cracked or something. The kiss was short and sweet, the two devil hunters pulling away and looking into each other’s eyes. Once again they sighed, this time contently rather than worriedly, laying in silence until they fell asleep and completely forgetting about the two brothers across the hall.

~~~

Waking up in the morning had been a dangerous game for the two you adults. They managed to wake up before the brothers, despite Vergil being an early bird all his life but Kat figured he was exhausted. Kat had tried to sneak back into Dante’s room, only to hear noise coming from inside as soon as she went to open the door. Nero stood in his own doorway, eyes wide with panic while silently waving towards the bathroom, signaling Kat to run in there. She complied, somehow managing to both run into the bathroom and close the door without making a sound, save for the small _click_ of the lock. Kat sat on the bathroom floor for a good 10 seconds before standing up and flushing the toilet and turning on the tap, washing her hands so her hands smelled of the bathroom soap. Nero went back into his room, barely having time to close his door before a pissed off looking Vergil had slammed the door to Dante’s bedroom open. As soon as she heard the slam she left the bathroom, walking out into the hallway with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and looking at her brother. “What’s with the slamming?” Rather than responding Vergil simply growled and pulled her back into the bedroom, putting her down on the bed between them again, her eyes meeting Dante’s who looked equally as pissed. “Why is it that we still wake up without you in our arms, despite your return from limbo?” Vergil hissed from behind her, Kat trying to hide her face in Dante’s chest again, but he was having none of it. “I had to pee, if I had known you were gonna throw a hissy fit I would have woken you up.” While it did seem to calm them down, the still looked angry. “No matter how much time passed you’re our mate Kat. Not getting to hold you, to touch you, kiss you…” Dante trailed off, watching Kat’s expression change as Vergil reached around her and toyed with her breasts a little. “V-Verge…” “Sh…” Dante hushed her, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. Mid-kiss they moved to a sitting position, Vergil leaning against the wall with Kat in his lap while Dante sat in front of them. Still kissing her, Dante’s hands took over for Vergil, playing with her breasts through the shirt while the older of the brothers trailed his hands down Kat’s body, gripping her thighs and spreading her legs open.

They let go of the kiss for air, Kat panting slightly, only for her to let out another moan as Vergil had sneaked his hand into her underwear. “Hush now Kat, wouldn’t want the kid to hear us now, would we?” Dante smirked a little, pulling off the shirt she was wearing to reveal her breasts. “God you’re beautiful.” Dante mumbled before capturing her lips in another kiss, toying with her tits and pinching her nipples a little while Vergil rubbed small circles right over her clit. Kat gripped onto the sheets underneath them, moaning into the kiss while trying her best to not squirm around, knowing Vergil _hated_ it when she moved around without permission. Said man leaned forward, breathing into her ear before whispering into it, sending another wave of shivers down Kat’s spine. “You’re gonna be a good girl, right?” she could only nod and moan as a confirmation, her lips occupied by Dante’s in a heated make out session. He pulled away from the kiss, his demon purring in approval at the dazed look on Kat’s face, her lips red and puffy from the rough kiss. He tangled his hand into her hair, gently pulling it back to expose her neck for Vergil. “Use your words Kat.” Dante told her, licking his lips while watching Vergil nip at the soft skin on her neck before biting down, causing another moan to escape Kat. “I-I’ll be a good girl.” She said, her voice wavering slightly as Dante pinched her nipple again, her face flushed from the sensation. “Fuck please…” she tried to plead with him, not realizing how much her body had missed these sensual touches from her mates. “Please what?” Dante had to hold in a grin as his sister growled and practically pulled him back on top of her. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.” How could they say no?

Within a minute all three had disregarded their clothes. Just as Kat was about to pounce on Vergil she was held in place, on all fours, by Dante’s firm grip on her shoulders. She was about to protest, more like whine really, only for Dante to tangle his hands into her hair and guide her head towards his hard cock. Kat followed the silent command, looking up at Dante while sticking her tongue out, licking the slit of his cock slowly, earning her a groan of pleasure from him. He kept his hand tangled in her hair, watching as she took the tip into her mouth and sucked gently on it, slowly starting to move her head up and down along the length of his cock. “Fuck Kat, so good…” Dante’s moans filled her ears, his small acts of encouragement, like stroking her cheek every now and then or running his fingers through her hair, making her even more eager to please. She continued to bob her head, taking more of Dante’s cock in her mouth every time she lowered her head while said man sat back in pure bliss after spending so long without the touch of either one of his mates.

While Kat was busy giving Dante a blowjob, Vergil positioned himself behind her, rubbing the length of his dick against her pussy, Kat letting out small whines around Dante. “Patience Katherine.” Kat growled a little, Vergil wasn’t sure if it was to correct him for not calling her Kat or if she was complaining. Either way Vergil didn’t really care. “Now, now, Kat. We’ve waited quite a bit longer than you.” Dante reminded her, causing her to whine again as she took the entirety of his cock into her mouth and throat. “I could watch this all day…” he moaned out, holding her head in place for a moment.

Vergil continued to tease her for what seemed like an eternity, much to her dismay, until Dante finally took pity on her. “I think she’s been a good girl Verge. Don’t you think you should reward her?” _Finally_ , Vergil pushed in the tip of his cock inside her, doing his best to keep his demon from coming out and absolutely wrecking her after being apart for so long. Slowly he pushed himself inside Kat’s wet pussy, stopping once his hips touched her ass. With a low groan he moved his hips back before thrusting them forward, pushing Kat further down Dante’s cock, causing both his mates to moan. “Shit Verge.” Dante breathed out, his hips shaking slightly as he felt his orgasm nearing. “Kat don’t fucking stop.” He growled, hand gripping her hair as Vergil continued to thrust her forward. “Be a good girl and swallow Dante’s load.” Vergil all but commanded of her, watching as Dante arched his back a little, pushing Kat’s head all the way down with a rather loud moan. Kat did her best to swallow every last bit of cum that Dante filled her mouth with, Vergil ceasing his thrusts for a moment. Once Dante rode out his orgasm he pulled Kat’s head off his now soft cock, leaning forward and licking up the mix of saliva and cum that had dripped down the side of her mouth.

Vergil resumed his thrusts, watching as Dante had once again started making out with Kat who was a moaning mess by now. “V-Verge faster!” that seemed to be enough for him to growl possessively, hands gripping onto her hips as he sped up his thrusts, surely bruising the skin where his hands were digging into her. “S-Shit I’m gonna-” she couldn’t even finish her sentence as Vergil continued to slam into her mercilessly, having waited a long time to mate with her again. “You gonna cum on Vergil’s dick?” Dante whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck and nipping slightly at the skin. “Y-Yes!” “Cum for me Katherine.” Vergil growled out, his sister not needing any other words. He suddenly pulled her up so she was on her knees, nuzzling into her neck and biting down hard, Dante sitting up to follow suit, biting down on the same spot. “Please… want to…” she couldn’t form a coherent sentence but Dante understood regardless, tilting his head and letting her nip a bit at the skin of his neck before she bit down, Dante letting out a moan as he felt her teeth dig into his skin. Vergil thrusted up particularly hard, Kat arching her back, her hips shaking slightly as Vergil felt her pussy tightening up around his cock, driving him over the edge as well as the two of them came together.

After they had come down from their adrenaline high, the three of them were back to lying in bed, cuddled up with each other. “I love you idiots.” Kat mumbled, snuggling into Vergil’s chest while Dante was pressed against her back. “Come here Katherine.” Vergil moved her so she was on top of him, tilting his head slightly to the side as an invitation. She leaned forward, sniffing a little at the skin before nipping at it. “Just Kat…” she mumbled biting down before Vergil could lecture her about Katherine being her name and what not. Dante leaned over, kissing Vergil softly on the lips before Kat sat back up. She watched as the two brothers, for the first time in what seemed like forever, nuzzled into each other’s necks and marked each other, once again completing their mating bond after so many years. “We love you too Kat.” Dante pulled her back down, kissing her gently.

They thought about lying in bed all day, but alas, that dream was crushed when the sound of the phone ringing disturbed them. “Let the kid take it.” Dante mumbled, having almost fallen back asleep, but Kat sat up and rolled her shoulders a little, the mention of Nero causing her to blush as she remembered the kiss they’d shared. “He’s right Katherine, lie down again” Vergil tried to tug her back down but she pulled herself free, grabbing the shirt that had previously been thrown off her. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked boys.”


End file.
